Family Ties
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: Set two months after Sisters Of House and Erica is back in town carrying Wilson’s baby. Problem is he doesn’t know it yet and neither does House. So will they become one happy family or will this lead to the road to disaster?
1. Homecoming

Family Ties

**AN: Here it is...I was going to upload it tomorrow but I live to write and I write to live, it's a vicious circle...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in House whatsoever; unless I win the EuroLotto and become a billionaire…maybe then they'll sell it to me…

Homecoming

She was back in New Jersey and had sold up in London to come and live here. New Jersey bore a lot of memories for Erica House but none more vivid than two months ago.

She had kept in contact with her brother and James Wilson within those two months, but both men missed her solely. They had both kept themselves busy with work to block out the yearning. Wilson was worse than House, he never knew that love like this hurt so much, every call they had made to each other reminded him of the distance between them, and it hurt his heart so. Wilson began to mope around the apartment and House tried his best to keep Wilson's spirits up. He gave encouraging words such as "She'll be back soon." and if he was in a jokey mood he'd come out with "At least she calls you, that must mean she's still interested." But Wilson remained in a moping mood, how he wished she'd come back…

--------------------------------

It was five o'clock and Erica was certain Greg should be home. If anything he would've escaped from work around lunch-time to grab a Rueben and chill in front of the TV.

Erica knocked on the door and stood patiently waiting for the door to be opened. She waited there two minutes and knocked against the door again.

"Greg!" she called through the letterbox.

House woke with a start; he looked around the apartment and thought he heard a female calling him.

"_Must be Cameron"_ he though to himself and ignored it.

"Greg." Erica called again.

"_Cameron doesn't call me Greg…That sounds like…"_

House got up from the sofa and limped over to the front door; he opened it slightly and saw suitcases on the floor. He opened it a bit more to reveal Erica standing there with her cheeks showing a hint of pink.

"Hey." She waved.

"Erica…what are you doing here?" House asked speechless.

"I've come to move in with you." She smiled.

**Review Please :)**


	2. Surprises

Surprises

**AN: Impatience is a virtue and i own it. Enjoy.**

"Moving in?" House asked in a daze.

"Yeah, now stop blocking the doorway; you're letting all the hot air out." Erica said as she picked up a suitcase.

Still bemused House picked up the other and carried it in.

"What do you have in here?" he said "Dead bodies?"

"Just possessions."

"So you're here? For good?"

"Didn't you hear me when I said that I was moving in?"

"Did I say you could move in?" House asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well I was basing your answer on two months ago." Erica smiled; she was craving something salty like Chinese style seaweed. "How long till Jim gets home? I'm starving!" she asked rubbing her stomach.

"Oh ages. But I can hurry him along by saying you're here."

"So he hasn't gone off me then?" Erica asked.

"He's been pining for you ever since you left!" House said. "He was like a little lost puppy."

"Did you miss me?" Erica asked slyly.

"God no! I was happy without my boring, nagging younger sister." House said as he turned the TV off. _"It's only a rerun"_ he told himself.

"Not one tiny bit?"

"You're digging for sympathy or something."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Erica said pretending to be offended.

"You know…" House commented as he looked at his sister "Have you put some weight on?"

"Greg!"

"What? You just look a little chubbier around the waist…"

"And you look a little older around the eyes." Erica snarked.

"Now you didn't need to be that hurtful."

"Rule one when talking to a woman. Never ask a woman her age or what her weight is; otherwise you get a smack in the face."

"Oh so that's why I've been having trouble with the ladies." House said.

"Greg with that face, rule number one still wouldn't work in your favour."

"Ugliness must run in the family then." House retorted back.

"No, only with you. We call it a birth defect."

"That cut deep Bloss, real deep." House said dramatically with his hand over his heart.

"Stop being such a drama Queen and call Jim."

"How about you do it? I was having a nap."

"Give me the number then."

"5551990" House recited.

"Is that his direct line?" Erica asked.

"Yeah."

Erica picked up the phone and shakily dialled the number.

"James Wilson."

"Jim?" Erica breathed.

"Who is this?"

"House."

"House?"

"I mean Erica."

"Erica?" Wilson said hesitantly.

"Yeah it's me."

"It can't be Erica because she's in England."

"I moved."

"Sure you did." Wilson said putting the phone down. If House was playing a practical joke on him, House was seriously going to pay when he got home.

"He put the phone down on me." Erica said shocked.

"I think it was your nervousness that threw him." House commented. "Why were you nervous to speak with him?"

"It's the fact I'm here is what's making me nervous." Erica said rubbing her stomach again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Rubbing your stomach like that. You're either hungry or pregnant."

"I'm hungry."

"You're not pregnant?"

"No."

"You show all the signs…"

"No." Erica said cutting him off. "I've just been eating a bit more than usual, comfort eating because I missed you two so much."

"That should be gone in like a few days then."

"S'pose so."

"Do you want me to ring him back?" House asked breaking the silence that had been created.

"If you want." Erica sighed sitting on the sofa and curling up.

"You're gonna have to live with the time difference." House said over his shoulder.

But his advice didn't help because she'd already fallen asleep.

**Review Please :)**

**Oh yeah Omega87, you can't lock me up today, i've doubled today's quota mwhahaha**


	3. Belief

Belief

**YAY! Finally a time to update! And guess what...even better news! I have half term next week so i'll be writing to my heart's content :) Anyway, read on...**

"James Wilson."

"Wilson, she's really back." House whispered.

"Stop it House, if this is some kind of sick joke it's really not working on me. I'm going to call Erica tonight, and I'm going to tell her that you had Cameron talk down the phone to me impersonating her." Wilson said agitated.

"Don't you believe me? Come home already then." House said impatiently.

"No, I need to get this work done."

"Aren't the cogs turning in your head? Wondering if I'm right?" House asked.

"No House, I've learnt to block out your mind games." Wilson sighed as he put his free hand over his eyes.

"I'm not messing with you. She's really here. She's asleep on the couch."

"Erm Doctor Wilson?" A young nurse called Christie interrupted upon entering his office, "Doctor Cuddy asked you to check out this patient."

"I'll be there right away." Wilson replied. "I have to go now House, I'll be back home in half an hour."

"Fine then, but you'll be kicking yourself when you know" But Wilson had put down the phone before House had finished, "…I'm right."

House was now just speaking to a dialling tone.

He limped into the kitchen and opened some cupboards looking for food; nothing seemed to take his fancy, so he wrote a note and left it on the coffee table in the front room for his sister to see.

As he left the apartment the cold breeze hit him, it was now October and the leaves were falling at an alarmingly rapid rate. House loved this time of year, the days were bright but the cold was always present. He remembered the times when he, Alice and Erica would go trick or treating on Halloween night.

Alice had stopped coming out as soon as she turned ten, but Erica and House continued the tradition without her.

As they got older, they got more mischievous. The days were soon over of the times when the cute little House siblings would knock on the door and ask for sweets. The teenage House's would create mayhem down Grove Street; it became a time of egg tossing and loo roll decorating. They had developed many friends over the countless years of trouble making, and that was how House had first met Crandall.

-----------------------

Dylan Crandall was a shy boy who lived at the end of Grove Street; he'd heard of the House siblings at school but never approached them. Greg House was like royalty both in school and out, if you spoke to him, you were privileged. If you were his friend you were damn lucky!

Erica House on the other hand was the girl every boy wanted, she was funny and beautiful, but the most attractive quality about her, was her mischievous streak. Although she wasn't as roguish as her brother, she always came up with a plan. The best bit about it, was that she had many admirers to carry it out for her. But the best times in high school were when they joined forces, so when Dylan Crandall was asked to participate one day, he felt like all his Christmases had come at once.

----------------------------

Erica woke up and saw the clock read seven o'clock. She called out into the apartment and then saw the note lying on the coffee table, she stretched her arms and her stomach rumbled again. She then started to feel warm within the apartment so she started to open all the windows to let the cold air seep through. It was now eleven weeks into her pregnancy and she could slightly feel her baby moving around, she needed to have a scan soon, but she was going to hold off long enough so she could tell Wilson.

She wasn't sure when she was going to do it, but it was going to be soon. She was pretty sure Greg was onto her but he was lousy at keeping secrets, so Erica decided against it until she'd told Wilson first.

As she was contemplating, the apartment door opened and Erica swivelled round to see who the arrival was.

Wilson had come in from work and he was still moping, today's "prank" had got him feeling lower than he had done in the past two months.

How could House do that to him when he knew exactly how he was feeling? The stunt pulled seemed to him like House was enjoying torturing him, but he wouldn't put it past House to enjoy emotional forms of torture.

Still completely immersed in self pity, he walked straight past the sofa and into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

Erica sat on the sofa completely dazed at the site of him, two months of being overseas and now she truly knew what it felt like to miss someone you love, she sat in silence refusing to speak believing like this was a mirage, and if any noise or action was made, the mirage would fade away.

After a sip of steaming coffee, Wilson felt slightly better. He could have the apartment to himself as no one was in, and he could finally take control of the TV. He felt like watching a little Shakespeare this evening, he hadn't watched something of Shakespeare's for ages. He walked back into the living room and rifled through his bag that contained his clothes and belongings in. He pulled out 'Much ado about nothing' and walked over to the TV, still ignoring the silent figure sat on the edge of her seat.

As he turned to sit on the sofa, he saw her. He froze for a second and dropped his mug of coffee. As it fell to a crash on the floor, neither person moved, they just remained frozen looking at each other from head to toe.

Wilson finally moved an arm to poke her arm.

As she didn't disappear from his sight, he moved forward even more and took her in his arms.

"Erica." He breathed as he held her tightly.

"James." She sighed; this was the happiest moment of her life.

But was this the opportunity to reveal all?

**Review Please :)**

**P.S Considering writing a House oneshot, not sure what to have in it though. Ideas welcome :D**


	4. Trust

Trust

**AN: Alerts are up the creek yet again! So keep watching out for extra chapters! It's half term wooooo! Which means...lots more chapters due to the lack this week :)**

"Oh, the happy couple are reunited!" House shouted as he limped back through the apartment door. "You haven't done it again have you? Because you know what happens when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

"Greg, shut up already." Erica cut him off.

"I'll let this one slide, but I know you're hormones are all over the place…"

"House, what are you getting at?" Wilson asked suspiciously.

"He's not getting at anything." Erica replied after she was released, instead she took his hand in hers.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Wilson asked her.

"There is actually." House hinted.

"Yeah." Erica said, "I'm moving in."

"You're staying?" Wilson said surprised, he couldn't help himself but grin from ear to ear. She was staying. Permanently.

"Yup and Greg's not gonna kick me out because he knows I'll rat on him to Mom."

"Have you even been to see them yet?" House asked.

"No I was planning on you taking me down to see them this weekend."

"What?" House grimaced.

"Come on. I bet you haven't seen them in ages."

"Well I don't think I can beat your record."

"Well that's why I'm going at the weekend, Doofus."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because I can't go on my own."

"Take Wilson with you."

"Greg."

"Don't look at me like that." House said shielding his face from her stare. "I'm afraid you'll turn me into stone."

"Oh I could try." She retaliated.

"Wilson, make her stop."

"I'm not getting into this." Wilson said walking into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Come on. Mom would love to see you."

"I know she would."

"Are you worried about Dad?"

"I didn't say that."

"Did he say something to you?" Erica asked.

"No, he didn't **say** anything."

"His actions said it all, didn't they?"

"It's nothing ok."

"I know you've never seen eye-to-eye with him, but Dad does love you Greg."

"Sure he does." House replied sarcastically. "I was never the son he wanted me to be. I became the black sheep…and then this…" he gestured to his bad leg, "this topped it all off."

"Dad loves you for who you are Greg. Not for what happened in life."

"Well answer me this Erica. Why is it that every time he looks at me all I can see is pity and disappointment?"

"Because you're not looking past that. Behind that is love."

"Can we stop talking about this?" House asked feeling uneasy talking about his "Daddy Problems" in front of Wilson.

"Only if you come with me." Erica bargained.

"Fine." House replied defeated, he limped back to the sofa and switched on the TV and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"You were always such a Mommy's boy."

"You were always such a Daddy's girl, what's the difference?"

"It makes you a wimp."

"Stop acting so childish." House commented. "That's my job."

Erica just smiled and made her way into the kitchen. Wilson's back was to her and the smell wafting throughout the kitchen was delicious already.

"What you cooking?" she asked standing at his side.

"Never you mind." Wilson replied smiling down at her.

"But I'm hungry." She whimpered.

"It won't take long."

"But…" she whined looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Wilson laughed and went back to stirring the sauce.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Sure I can." He replied as he grated some cheese into the sauce base.

"And you promise not to tell Greg?"

"It depends on what it is. If he needed to know it would be my ethical duty as a friend to tell him."

"So as your girlfriend, my trust doesn't come first?"

"I didn't say that. The thing with your brother is that, he reads me like a pre-school book. If there's something that I need to tell him, he'll figure it out and somehow worm it out of me."

"Then I can't tell you."

"But you've got me interested now." He replied offering her a taste.

"You can't tell him…and you need more cheese."

"Can you pass me the macaroni?"

"Here." She said placing the packet in his free hand.

"I promise not to tell Greg."

"Swear on…the head of your child."

He looked at her oddly for a second and then his face returned to normal. Being slightly dim sometimes, he didn't pick up on that first hint. "I swear."

Erica rolled her eyes in frustration and tried to drop an even bigger hint.

"Have you ever thought of having kids with me?"

"Sure it's crossed my mind…"

"What would you want it to be?"

"I'm happy with either gender. Why do you ask?"

She looked to the heavens and cursed them for making her be so blunt about this.

"I'm pregnant."

**Review Please :)**

**Next chapter will be a long'n, explainations, arguements...all the drama**


	5. A Baby?

A Baby?

**AN: Chapter 5 is here for your reading pleasure. I'm hoping alerts will be up and running soon as i've had a decline in reviews... :( anyway, read on and hope you enjoy. :)**

Wilson stood in the kitchen with a look of disbelief on his face; he looked to House's figure in front of the TV to see if they were messing with his head. He had a blank look upon his features and the sauce was beginning to bubble over. Erica had to hastily move over to the saucepan to stop the sauce from catching on fire. The statement still hadn't registered and shock had frozen every muscle in his rigid body, at that point all Erica could do was stand still and wait for an action or a response of some kind. As not to alert House of Wilson's sudden mute impersonation, Erica moved about some cutlery which was lying over by the sink. Her stomach rumbled again and she clicked her fingers in front of his face to awaken the newly formed statue standing by the oven.

"Jim? Say something. Do something please." She pleaded.

But he still remained as still as a statue.

"James!" she snapped.

He blinked several times as if waking from a deep sleep.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" he asked as if the past few minutes hadn't happened.

"I said I'm pregnant."

"That's what I thought you said." Wilson replied walking over to the fridge to put the cheese back in its place, unfortunately he wasn't looking were he was going and walked straight into the appliance.

"Be careful." She laughed but reminded herself he still hadn't shown any emotion to this news.

"I am." He opened the fridge door and hit himself in the head. Today was just not his day.

Erica rolled her eyes to the heavens once again and made her way over to where he was standing. She lifted her arms and cupped his head in her hands.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked soothingly.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he replied closing the door carefully. He turned away and walked back to the counter which held the macaroni.

"So are you going to ask me about this?"

"What do I need to ask? I know how babies are made."

"Why are you so mad at me?" Erica asked her hands trembling.

"Well it's obvious it isn't mine."

"What?" she said in surprise.

"That's why you didn't tell me before. It's not mine, so now you thought you could rub it in my face." He said as he violently opened the macaroni packet and sent bits of pasta spilling in all directions.

"It's yours James. I'm roughly two months pregnant." She told him matter-of-factly.

"But…" he paused to look down at the pasta contents on the wooden floor.

"The reason I didn't tell you before, is because I needed to move here first before I told anyone. Greg doesn't even know. I mean he keeps trying to get it out of me, but I refuse to cave in."

"Why did you need to move here and then tell me? Why not tell me over the phone?"

"Let me think…if that was your reaction when I told you in person. Imagine what your reaction would have been if I told you on the phone. And you're forgetting the fact that my brother would have most likely been in the same room while you were stood speechless."

"Stop making all these really good points." Wilson pouted "I was never any good on the debate team."

"You don't need to debate when you're a doctor." Erica pointed out.

"Yeah you do!" House called from the front room.

"And when is that?" Erica asked as she placed her hands on her hips. She found her hips had grown a little, she grimaced thinking about the stretch-marks to come.

"When you have to be in the same room as Cuddy." House replied.

"That is a good point." Wilson remembered.

"I bet she turns into a pussy cat around you." Erica said.

"Well…" But Wilson cut himself short. He knew how jealous women could get over talk about other women. So he returned to mixing the remaining macaroni and sauce together.

"Nah, Cuddy goes for the masculine type." House said.

"And you think you are the 'masculine type'" Erica wondered aloud.

"What woman wouldn't have me?" he boasted from the sofa.

"One that has a pair of eyes."

"You know, I can go off sisters very quickly."

"Only learnt the sarcasm from you." Erica replied innocently.

"It's because you were never good at anything else."

"You always were a bad loser."

"No way. I'm a graceful loser."

"Ester." Wilson coughed.

"Who's Ester?" Erica asked suspiciously. "Girl you loved and lost?"

"You know how sick eighty year olds turn me on." House grinned devilishly.

"Ew." Erica squealed envisioning her brother flirting with an old age pensioner. "Seriously, who's Ester?"

"Ester was a case that House failed to solve. Early during the year he got in a patient who showed the same symptoms. He refused to get off the case until he solved it." Wilson informed her.

"That's our Greg! Like a dog with a bone."

"Is dinner ready yet?" House asked as his own stomach rumbled.

"Two more minutes." Wilson replied as he baked the dish off in the oven.

Erica hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter and dangled her legs off the edge. She watched him as he moved animatedly around the kitchen collecting plates, cutlery and a ladle to serve up with. She smiled thinking about how much of a great dad he would turn out to be, although at some point he was going to have to teach her how to cook.

As Wilson came to one of the cupboards which were above her head she whispered in his ear.

"So, boy or girl?"

"Boy." He smiled. "You?"

"Girl."

"Well it has to be one or the other."

"Exactly. So do you have any siblings?" Erica asked unaware of Wilson's family past.

"I have two brothers."

"You didn't say. So are you the oldest, youngest or middle child?"

"I'm the middle child." He said wishing he'd never mentioned that he had two brothers.

"So what are their names?" Erica questioned, she was unaware of his uneasiness around the subject.

"Max and Jack."

"Will I be meeting them anytime soon?"

"You'll meet Max."

"Is he older or younger?"

"Max is older. He works as a pilot, flies all over the world." Wilson smiled. He remembered his brother's obsession with planes from a very young age.

"What about Jack?"

He looked away for a second, almost ashamed to be mentioning his brother. They hadn't seen each other in nine years and he frequently visited the spot they last saw each other in hope that Jack would return again.

"Jack…" he took a while to continue as a small lump was forming within his throat. "Jack was tossed out into the streets when he got himself into financial trouble. Max and I tried to help him but being as stubborn as he was; Jack refused to take our money. He ended up living on the streets as a common tramp and met someone who convinced him to travel the country to live a better life."

Erica slid down from the countertop and took his hand.

"I'm sorry; I really shouldn't bring up such stupid things." She apologised.

"It's fine."

"Are you two done talking?" House shouted "because my stomach is gonna burst out of my chest Alien-style if I don't get any food."

"We'll continue this later." Wilson said, removing the porcelain dish from the scorching oven. "Can you pass me a plate?"

"Sure." Erica said feeling melancholy. She hoped her child would never take off like Jack Wilson, she hoped that she would provide the love and protection every child receives from its parents. But she also hoped that somewhere out there Jack was safe, she hoped he'd return to that spot and be reunited with his brother and she then hoped that one day she'd have nothing to hope for.

**Review Please :)**

**Still to come: Meeting the House's, more of Crandall, more of the Wilson brothers and House with a love interest?**


	6. Back Home

Back Home

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while...alerts are still not up evil muttering but i've been a tad busy with work and catching up with sleep. Getting up at 6:45 for Collage is not easy i tell you...anyway, expect an update in the morning for you guys out in the U.S. as i can't leave you hanging like that...**

_Halloween Afternoon_

"I'm glad you decided to come." Erica smiled as she sat in the front passenger seat of Wilson's car.

"I didn't decide to come…you forced me." House moaned from the back seat.

"Same thing. Anyway, Mom and Dad will be chuffed to see us back for their favourite time of year."

"Chuffed? What an English word."

"Shut up. I know you love Halloween."

"I've changed." He sulked.

"No you haven't, you will always be a child and you will always love Halloween."

"Damn younger sisters." He muttered softly.

"What was that?" she asked from the front seat.

"Nothing."

House ended up looking out the window at the interesting decorations going up on the outside of houses and the children excitedly running indoors to get ready for trick or treating. Out of all the children he'd seen so far, none of them were dressed as mad doctors or Jack the Ripper, it was all masks from Scream.

No originality put into the costumes worn. House remembered the days when kids spent hours agonising over what to go out as, back then it was all about the costume. Now Halloween is all about getting as many sweets as possible and then eating them all before you went to bed.

Although the girl's costumes varied slightly it was mostly Princesses and Fairies prancing about in dresses and tights.

"Remember what we used to dress up as?" Erica asked reminiscing about the past.

"No." House lied.

"I bet you do."

"What did you dress up as?" Wilson asked curious.

"Dorothy and the Scarecrow."

Wilson quickly looked over his shoulder at House.

"It was better than dressing up as the Lion." House retaliated.

"Although I think one year we went out as a mad doctor and his patient…"

"Now that was one of the better years."

"What did you like going out as James?" Erica asked.

"Spiderman…" he blushed.

"A comic book hero?" House scoffed. "How original of you Wilson." He said sarcastically.

"Leave him alone." Erica defended "one year when we were very young, you wanted to go out as a Thunderbird and I had to come out as Lady Penelope."

"That pink really suited you Bloss."

"No it didn't."

"We're here." Wilson informed them as he pulled over.

Erica quickly released herself from the seatbelts clutches and ran over to the red door and started knocking fanatically.

"I guess she missed your parents that much…" Wilson said as he took the overnight bags from the boot.

"She never did like staying away from them too long." House replied, taking his own overnight bag and flinging it over his shoulder.

The front door opened and the figure of Blythe House stood in the doorway.

"Hi Mom!" Erica said enveloping her mother into a hug.

"Is that our Blossom?" Blythe asked in surprise.

"What other woman would call you Mom?" Erica laughed.

"Your father's in the study, why didn't you tell us you were coming here?"

"I know how much you love surprises." Erica told her mother before running into the house and heading towards the study.

"This is a surprise alright Blossom…" she paused and called out "Greg!"

House stopped what he was doing and looked at his mother from the car.

"Why didn't you tell me she was back?" she scolded.

"Working." House replied, "But you'll be happy to hear that she's here to stay." House informed his mother.

"She's staying? Oh that is marvellous. Where is she staying?"

"At my apartment."

"That's good. The two of you sharing." He then spotted Wilson standing behind House.

"And who is this?" she asked.

"This is Wilson, you met him briefly before. He's Erica's boyfriend."

"Oh." Blythe breathed. "Erica's boyfriend, well come in." she said taking Wilson's arm and leading him towards the kitchen. Wilson gave House an apologetic look and let himself be lead forward by the house-proud mother.

House stood in the door way by himself and looked around. He was certainly home, as he was about to face forward he spotted a lone figure standing at the end of the road half heartedly waving as if unsure if they were waving at the right person or not.

House squinted his eyes to get the person in focus and saw that this figure was none other than Dylan Crandall.

**Review Please :)**


	7. Dinner with the Family

Dinner with the Family

**AN: Ok, I don't know House's dads name so i've called him John and also in this story Halloween is on a Saturday. So read on and I hope you enjoy!**

House ignored Crandall's waving and walked into his home and dumped his bag on the floor.

House's first thought was to go into the front room and watch some General Hospital, but that meant passing the study. He could hear his mother informing Wilson about what she was to cook for dinner and he heard father and daughter laughing together in the study. In the end House decided to visit his old bedroom, but the stairs were in the way. Determined not to look a cripple in his second home, House attempted climbing the stairs, he was half way up when his leg started to cry out to him. With one hand on the banister and his other hand clutching at the leg, House couldn't reach down to retrieve his Vicodin from his blazer pocket. He was in so much agony that if he let go of the banister he was sure he would've collapsed.

"Greg?" came a gruff voice from behind.

House winced in pain and embarrassment but refused to turn round because A) he was in too much pain and B) he didn't want to show weakness in front of his father.

"What are you doing trying to get up them stairs?" his father asked.

"Daddy?" Erica asked but then spotted her brother and run up the stairs to help him.

"Greg what the hell are you doing?" she asked as she thrust her hands in to his blazer pockets. "You know you can't climb stairs."

"I can and leave me alone." House growled.

"Stop being so bloody minded and take the damn pills." Erica responded fiercely.

"I don't need it." He said grinding his teeth in pain, beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead and he'd begun to feel dizzy.

"Greg, stop making a scene." His father said.

"She's making it a scene." House retaliated gripping harder on the banister.

It was then that his mother and Wilson came out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Greg!" his mother gasped as she saw his complexion. "Come down from there."

"He can't." his father told her.

"Why can't he?" she asked her husband.

"Because his leg is in too much pain to go up the stairs or come back down." Wilson explained, "He's making it worse by refusing to take his painkillers."

"Just take them honey." Blythe called out "they'll help you get back down."

"I…don't…need…them."

Erica hit him on the arm, "when will you get it that you're a cripple and Mom and Dad know that?" she asked him. "They still love you. So stop being an idiot and take your painkillers.

House gave a small gasp and Erica put an arm around his waist to steady him. "You would've taken them already if it was Mom just standing here." She said softly into his ear.

"But…" House was unable to finish because he passed out. He was lucky that Erica had an arm around his waist otherwise he would've fallen down the stairs, but her strength wasn't enough to hold her brother's limp figure.

"Jim! Help."

Wilson ran up the stairs and took House's arm to drape it over his shoulder. Erica did the same with the other arm and they hauled House down the stairs.

His cane was left lying on the step where he was stuck and as everyone left to settle House down on a sofa in the living room; John House walked up the stairs and retrieved it. He took the object in his hands and sighed, this is what he had for a son.

--------------------------

House had finally woken up to his sister padding a damp cloth on his head.

"Hey sleepyhead." She greeted him.

He winced in pain again and sat up to find the TV off and the living room empty except for himself and Erica.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as she handed him a glass of water.

"Dad's in his study and Jim's helping Mom with dinner. We're having pumpkin soup and pumpkin casserole James Wilson style." She smiled.

"Pumpkin for the win huh?" House asked.

"Here." She said holding her hand out with two small white Vicodin pills placed in the middle.

"I'm fine. It's stopped hurting."

"He's not here, so take them." Erica demanded, taking his palm and putting the two pills in the middle.

"Fine, but only because you asked me so nicely." House replied sarcastically, taking a swig of water and gulping it down with the painkillers. "What's for dessert?" he asked.

"Candy apples." Erica replied excitedly, "here." She said tossing a white lab coat at him.

"What's that for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Put it on." She said as she ran into the hallway and back into the front room with some devil horns placed on her head.

"Oh no Bloss. You can't be serious." House said looking at the devil horns in distain.

"Come on. When was the last time you celebrated Halloween properly?" she asked him.

"Probably the year before you went off."

"So come on let your hair down." She paused. "Well what's left of it."

"Oh it's on." House replied getting out of his seat and hobbling over towards her.

"Oh no!" she cried dramatically "It's evil Doctor House."

She then ran across the hallway into the kitchen. "Save me, most valiant knight." She giggled, hiding behind Wilson's back.

"Not in the kitchen Bloss." Her mother reminded her.

"Yeah, not in the kitchen Bloss." House repeated as he was standing in the doorway.

"Is Halloween the only day you wear a lab coat?" Wilson asked.

"Why would I need it on any other day of the year?" House smirked.

"Because all proper Doctors wear their lab coats." John House said from behind his son.

House shrunk back a little and dared to come out with, "I don't conform to what other doctors do."

"That's the words and actions of a teenager Gregory; you're a full grown man, why don't you decide to grow up."

"John leave Greg alone." Blythe said defending her child, "Greg is a fantastic doctor with or without a lab coat on his back."

House gave a quick smirk and Blythe informed everyone that dinner was ready.

As everyone else vacated to the dining room, Erica stayed behind to help her mother with bringing the food in.

Back in the dining room John and House sat at opposite ends of the table whilst Wilson chose to sit at the end closer to House.

"So James is it?" John questioned Wilson.

"Yes."

"What do you do in the medical profession?"

"I'm head of Oncology."

"That's cancer isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So how do you know Greg?"

"We met starting out at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Ah." John said pausing in thought. "So how do you know our Blossom?"

"I met her when she came back two months ago."

"She came back two months ago?" John asked turning to look at his son. "Why didn't you tell your mother and I?"

"Because I was a little preoccupied with work." House replied looking at the salt and pepper pots instead of looking at his father.

His father gave a look of doubt, that's when House looked up at him.

"She was only here for a week. Alice had come down to see me as well. Me and Alice ended up working on a case together." House defended.

Wilson was starting to feel a little uneasy and was about to rise from the table when the two women entered with the hot dishes of food.

As Erica sat next to Wilson he whispered in her ear "thank God you're here."

"Why what happened?" she whispered back.

"They were arguing about the last time you were here."

"Oh." She said looking over to the two men who were glaring daggers over the table. "I totally forgot about telling Mom and Dad. Who told him?"

"I did." Wilson winced.

"You didn't tell him I was pregnant did you?" she said urgently.

"No. I wouldn't tell anyone unless you gave me permission to." He hissed.

"Let's just get through this evening ok?"

"Ok."

"What are you having Erica honey?" her mother asked.

"Can I have some soup please Mom?"

"Sure you can." She replied ladling the soup into a blue bowl.

"Thanks." Erica then reached over to the salt pot and started shaking it over the hot bowl of pumpkin soup.

"Erica, don't put salt in your soup." Her father said.

"Dad it's my soup ok? If you and Greg have been arguing, then don't take it out on the rest of us."

That put her father in his place and he stayed silent whilst House gave his sister a look of thanks.

"Well" Blythe said trying to change the subject. "What made you want to stay?" she smiled.

"I just wanted to be back with my family." Erica replied looking down at the orange liquid. Wilson gave her hand a squeeze indicating she was lying to her parents. She kicked him under the table.

"Oh sorry James. I didn't know your foot was there." She replied innocently.

"Those devil horns fit too well." He whispered in slight pain.

"Well don't judge me on what I can and can't tell my parents."

"Bloss can you pass the bread?" House asked.

"Sure."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and a few glances were passed around the table. When they had finished Erica cleared up the plates and Wilson took the dishes.

"Why won't you tell them?" he asked as they loaded up the dishwasher.

"Because they don't think it's right to be pregnant before you're married."

He gave her a dubious look and continued with loading the crockery into the dishwasher.

"Also the fact I'm a little bit older than the average mother."

"Have you even arranged a scan yet?"

"No, I was waiting to tell you."

"Well we're going first thing Monday morning."

"But I've still got to tell Greg."

"So you'd rather tell him than your parents?"

"At this point in time yes. Look James, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just want you to stick by me until we grow old and you have to moan at me for the littlest things." She laughed. "So long as we love each other and we love our baby as much then we should be fine. I don't need to be Erica Wilson to do that."

The door was knocked upon and John opened it. Standing there on the porch was Crandall.

"My Mom and Dad sent over some cider for the occasion." Crandall said holding up a bottle.

"Dylan! Why didn't you and your parents come over for dinner earlier on?" John asked.

"My Mom already had something cooking."

"Well tell Dani and Pete to come on over. It'll be just like old times."

Erica walked into the hallway and saw her father talking to someone in the doorway.

"Dylan?" she asked interrupting her father's conversation with him.

"Erica?" Crandall asked as his jaw dropped to the floor. After twenty years she was still a fox!

"How are you?" she asked.

"You can talk to him in a minute; I've invited Dani and Pete over." John cut in.

"Go tell Mom then." Erica said. She then turned back to Crandall. "So I'll see you in a minute then?"

"See you in a minute. I'm looking forward to catching up."

"So am I."

**Review Please :)**


	8. Meet The Crandall's

Meet The Crandall's

**AN: More Crandall! Enjoy!**

"Dani! Pete! How are you?" Blythe greeted as the Crandall's walked through the door. Crandall himself sidled through and stood looking bashful. House, Erica and Wilson stood in the hallway observing the parents embracing and chatting like they hadn't spoken in years.

"Who invited him over?" House asked Erica.

"Dad did."

"What have you got against Crandall?" Wilson asked. "I thought he was your friend…"

"He was…"

Crandall walked awkwardly over to House and raised his palm in the air for an Air Five.

"G Man!" he half shouted. His palm still raised for a return gesture.

House looked at the palm with disgust and limped away.

"He's friendly today." Crandall said using the palm to slick back some hair.

"Isn't he always?" Erica answered him.

"When did he get the cane?" Crandall asked with genuine concern.

"Couple of years back. I think it's made him a bit sour." Erica sighed.

"Oh, I mean it's like "hey" and he ignores me. Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know how Greg's mind works."

"Neither do I anymore."

Wilson just stood on the outskirts of the conversation waiting to be introduced, it seemed like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I mean, did you do something while I was away?" she asked him.

"Not that I know of…"

"He's being so bloody minded today. Anyone would think he didn't want to come home."

"Well aside from him. How are you?" Crandall asked with a smile lighting up his dopey features.

"I'm good." Erica replied walking off with him.

Wilson was now the only one left standing in the hallway. Both sets of parents had retired into the dining room, House was in the front room again with the TV on this time and Erica and Crandall were walking about in the back garden.

Something wasn't right in the closeness between them. Wilson had been lead to believe that Crandall was House's best friend since childhood, so why wasn't Crandall apologising for whatever he did and trying to talk with House? Why was Crandall walking and talking with Erica like it was just them and no one else, and why hadn't she introduced them to each other?

All unanswered questions were left to be answered later.

There was a knock on the door and no one heard it except for House, stubbornly he remained on the sofa and turned the TV up to block out the sound of the knocking wood.

"Greg! Get the door will ya? Before they knock it down!" his father called from the dining room.

Reluctantly House got up from his seat and opened the front door to reveal a young woman with which House presumed to be her daughter.

"What can I do for you?" House asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Trick or treat!" the little girl piped up.

"We don't have any candy." House replied about to close the door.

"You must have some form of candy." The woman said. "It's her first year and unfortunately for her you're the first door she's knocked at as well."

"Well that ain't my problem is it?" House said looking at her.

The woman was quite tall, around House's height. She had hair as black as ebony and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. She was wearing a red t-shirt and low riding jeans, House estimated that she was around thirty.

"Are you like the Scrooge of Halloween?" she asked.

"Bah Pumpkin." He said closing the door. But she started knocking against it even before he could close it.

"Why don't you take your daughter there…"

"She's my niece actually. Her Mom's sick so she couldn't take her out."

"My heart bleeds."

"It wasn't supposed to make you give a damn. I was just giving you the facts as to why she wasn't out with her mother."

"Greg, there's some candy on the kitchen counter." Blythe called out to her son.

"I see someone in this house gives a damn about the holiday." The woman smirked.

"This is my mother's home. If it were mine I would've asked for a restraining order already."

"Aren't I the lucky one?"

House limped to the kitchen and back with a plate of uneaten candy apples.

"Here." He said sliding them into the little girl's plastic bag.

"Thank you." The girl said politely.

"Did your mother call you Greg?" the woman asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because they talk of someone named Greg House who was the legend of Halloween. But you can't be him right?"

"To know that makes you A) very smart or B) a stalker. I'm going to go with my gut feeling and go with A." he said sarcastically.

"I was told you were also the master of sarcasm." She smiled.

"Well…it has been known. Come by tomorrow and I'll give you a master class."

"Ok then." She said walking away, only to at the end of the pathway look over her shoulder and smile. House gave a slight grin and closed the door.

That's when he remembered. He'd invited her over tomorrow!

**Review Please :)**

**P.S Happy now Ferray? House has a love interest!**


	9. A Memory from the Past

A Memory from the Past

"Why are you grinning dopily at the door?" Wilson asked as he crossed the hallway.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" House asked avoiding the question.

"What's going on between those two?" Wilson wondered as he pointed a finger towards the garden.

"Between Bloss and Crandall?"

"Yeah. It's like I turned invisible as soon as he walked into the room."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Why shouldn't I worry? What happened to make you pissed off with him?"

"That's my business and my business alone."

"If it concerns Erica, I think I have a right to know."

"It doesn't concern Bloss." House lied.

-----------------------------

_1980._

"_Look Greg! Crandall got a car!" squealed an eighteen year old Erica as she looked out the window at the new Buick Regal._

_House walked down the stairs and took his leather jacket._

"_Yeah I know. He's gonna take me for a spin in it." House said coolly._

"_Oh can I come Greg, please?" Erica pleaded._

"_Haven't any of your admirers got a car yet?"_

"_No." she said crossing her arms "Please let me come!"_

"_You're not coming. Men only."_

_There was a knock at the newly painted red door. Before it was painted the purest white, but Blythe had to keep cleaning the door on a regular basis. The kids, well adults, got to choose the colour of the door and Greg had wanted navy blue. The girls had disagreed and asked for the colour red. Being out numbered with two sisters, the colour red won._

_Greg opened the door and Air fived Crandall._

"_Ready to go?" Crandall asked beaming as he was the proud owner of a car._

"_Yup." House replied attempting to walk out of the door._

"_Hey Dylan…" Erica said twiddling a strand of hair around her fingers._

"_Hey Erica." He gulped._

"_Would you mind if I came along?" she asked. "I know it's supposed to be men only…"_

"_Who told you that?" Crandall asked._

"_Well Greg said…"_

_Crandall looked over to House who looked back at him._

"_Come on! Let's go already!" House complained._

"_You can come Erica." Crandall said._

"_Let me just get my coat." She smiled as she ran up the stairs._

"_Dude! Why?" House moaned._

"_She ain't gonna embarrass you or anything." Crandall laughed._

"_She's a tag-along; we need to get her with people her own age."_

"_What harm is she gonna do?"_

"_You don't know her like I do."_

"_I've known you two since high school…"_

"_I'm back!" Erica said half running and half walking down the stairs._

"_Cool, let's go then." Crandall said leading the way out of the door._

_They drove about for a while and ended up in front of a bar._

"_Let's go in." House said getting out of the car._

"_Do you think they'll let me in?" Erica asked nervously, this was her first visit to a bar without her parents._

"_Sure they will." Crandall said reassuringly._

"_You shouldn't have come then should you?" House said spitefully._

"_Greg stop making her more nervous than she already is." Crandall said to his friend. Erica gave him a smile of thanks and sidled up to him as they reached the bar doors._

"_Ready?" House asked them both._

_They nodded and entered the noisy bar scene. It was filled with smoke and it smelled heavily of beer. There was music playing but it was barely audible over the many people making noisy conversation. There were a few tables free but most of them were covered in beer and cigarettes, Erica spotted a table in the corner which was cleaner than the rest in sight._

"_Shall I get them in?" Crandall shouted._

"_Sure." House replied "I'll have a Bud."_

"_What do you want Erica?"_

"_I'll have a vodka and orange." She shouted as she walked over to the table._

"_Get her an orange. Ok?" House told Crandall. "I don't want my dad knowing that she was drinking alcohol."_

"_Ok." He said hurrying off to place the drinks order._

"_What were you talking to him about?" Erica asked as her brother finally came over to the table._

"_Were the toilets are." House told her._

"_You've been here before." Erica said tying her hair up with a hair band._

"_Like tying your hair up is gonna make you look any older." _

"_If you're gonna be like this all night to me then you're not worth talking to."_

"_I'm gonna be like this all night because you weren't invited in the first place."_

"_Fine be that way." Erica said storming off in another direction._

_She walked over to the pool table and watched the two men playing._

_The one who was waiting his turn strolled over to her and stood next to her._

"_I haven't seen you in here before." He said._

"_I haven't been here before." She replied._

"_So did it hurt?"_

"_What?" she asked confused and then it hit her. "Oh, when I fell from heaven? Sorry to disappoint but I'm spawn from hell."_

"_So the chat up lines don't work on you then?"_

"_I have a brother and he tries them out on girls."_

"_Is he here with you?"_

"_No. I'm here with a friend."_

"_Would it be rude of me to ask you if this friend was a…boy friend?"_

"_No he isn't actually." Erica said leaning towards him._

"_Erica." Someone said pulling her arm._

"_I think she's fine here buddy." The man said to Crandall._

"_I think she's better off with me and her brother thanks." Crandall said pulling Erica away._

"_What did you do that for?" Erica asked releasing herself from his grip and walking towards the exit._

_She pushed the door open and walked into the night air._

"_I did it because guys in bars are assholes. I know what he wanted to do with you Erica."_

"_You are not my brother Dylan!" she shouted. "And Greg wouldn't have embarrassed me like that either!"_

"_Greg would've done exactly what I did."_

"_I would've been fine."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I do ok?"_

"_Erica I care about you and I wouldn't like to see anything happen to you."_

"_You care huh? Well what a fine time to show it Dylan. I mean all the times before at school you totally ignored me. When you came over my house and did what ever you do with my brother you ignored me. And now, when we're in a bar and I can handle myself then you decide that you care about me."_

"_I didn't ignore you I just kept getting lead away by Greg."_

"_And why would Greg do that?"_

"_Because he knows I have a major crush on you" he blushed._

"_You have a crush on me?" Erica asked astounded._

"_Always have done." He shrugged._

"_Why didn't you tell me Dylan?"_

"_Because Greg would never leave me alone in a room with you."_

"_You're alone with me now." She said with her eyes twinkling in the moonlight._

"_Come on. We better go back in, Greg will probably start to drink himself silly if I don't go back and look after him."_

"_So you'd rather have the responsibility of watching over my brother than do something that you've never had the chance to do?" Erica asked._

"_No."_

"_Take charge of your life Dylan! Do something you want to do, Greg has taken over your life and here it is this one chance…"_

_But in the heat of the moment Crandall had kissed her, everything she had been saying was true but he wasn't listening because he was stuck in a moment where it was just her and him. Greg was busy getting drunk and he had his chance to do what he wanted to do._

_They broke away after a minute and she took his hand leading him toward his car._

"_Erica what…"_

"_You need to christen your car right?"_

"_But…"_

"_Leave Greg till later."_

_House was thrown out the bar onto his face, he was drunk and semi conscious._

"_Blossssss" he called out slurring his 's'es. He fell flat on the ground and fell asleep. Two minutes after he called out Erica got out the car._

"_Greg." She said slapping him on the face._

"_He's cold out." Crandall observed. "I shouldn't have left him."_

"_What's done is done. Come on. Let's get him into the car."_

_They hauled him into the back seat and started driving home._

_Erica couldn't help but smile as she was no longer a virgin, but Crandall was guilt ridden. He'd left his best friend to get drunk all for the sake of a quickie with his best friend's sister._

--------------------------

"Wanna get a beer?" House asked Wilson.

"Yeah, I think I need one." Wilson replied heading towards the kitchen.

"I didn't mean from the fridge. I mean from a bar." House said gesturing to the door. "I think I'll bring Crandall with us."

"Why the change of heart?" Wilson asked confused.

"All that pumpkin I guess." House lied.

He knew exactly why he'd had a change of heart. What he was planning to do was get Crandall drunk and get him to admit to Wilson what went on between him and Erica.

Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is always better when your opponent is too drunk to remember what he said.

**Review Please :)**

**Next Chapter: Confessions of a Drunk Man**


	10. Confessions of a Drunk Man

Confessions of a Drunk Man

**AN: Sorry i haven't update for a while, i was busy with collage and work etc. but it's finally here, so read on...**

"Hey Crandall!" House called out from the kitchen door. "Wanna come for a beer?"

Crandall gave House a look of uncertainty and turned to look at Erica.

"It looks like he needs you." She said giving a small smile.

"So is he cool with me?" Crandall wondered.

"By the looks of it yes he is."

"So is that other guy going? Whatshisname."

"Wilson. Most likely. He and Greg are best friends."

"Well I better get going." Crandall said brushing his lips against her cheek. "See you when I get back."

"Don't get too drunk." Erica waved. "Oh and make sure Greg doesn't either."

"Aren't you coming?" Crandall asked.

"I get the feeling I'm not invited." She smiled.

"Wish me luck then." He smiled back.

"Luck"

Crandall entered the hallway to see Wilson and House waiting for him.

"Hurry up will you!" House moaned walking towards the door.

"We haven't been introduced." Crandall said extending a hand to Wilson "Dylan Crandall."

"James Wilson, Erica's boyfriend."

"So you're with Erica?"

"Yep."

"I wondered how long she'd have to be in the country till she found someone."

"Are you two going to discuss my sister all day or we gonna get our drink on?" House asked impatiently.

"Coming Greg." Crandall said. "So who's driving?" he asked looking for a bunch of car keys in either men's hands.

"You are, dumbass." House retorted.

"Should of figured."

"So what do you drive these days?" House asked trying to sound as friendly as possible; the fact was he wanted to hurt Crandall really badly.

No one could just sleep with his sister and then completely ignore her for the rest of the time she stayed in the country. Erica had become very hurt by Crandall's actions towards her and had even threatened suicide. She had become besotted with his best friend and had thought that she had done something wrong. The truth was that Crandall had been like any other jerk; he got what he wanted and then thought it was ok to break a girl's heart piece by piece.

-----------------------------------

"_Is it me Greg?" Erica asked as she cried on the bathroom floor. A whole load of aspirin were spread out on the floor for her to consume, luckily Greg had gotten home early from his lad's night out and had heard his sister bawling in the bathroom._

_Their parents were on holiday in Spain and Alice was living with Robert, so it was Greg and Erica at home together._

"_It's not you." He said trying to pick the pills up from the floor._

"_LEAVE THEM!" she screamed, he backed away and stood in the corner of the bathroom. She was sitting in the centre._

_Her ocean blue eyes were bloodshot and the skin around her eyes were red and puffy, her blonde hair was matted as if she's been pulling at it and she was shaking all over._

"_I mean is it because I was bad at sex? Or am I just not pretty enough? Is it because I didn't tell him I loved him? Is it because…"_

"_Bloss stop it. It has nothing to do with you." He said calmly, he didn't want to aggravate her. Aggravating someone in that state of mind could only lead to a catastrophe._

"_It has to be! He wouldn't brush me off for no reason!" Erica shouted. More fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks._

"_I wouldn't have thought he would, but he did Bloss."_

"_Has he done that to other girls?" she asked looking up at him. That tearstained face had him want to cuddle her but he wasn't sure if she'd let him touch her yet._

"_No he hasn't." he sighed._

"_So why did he do it to me? I don't understand…"_

"_Neither do I."_

"_You should know. You're his best friend! You're so close that you could be brothers." She spat and started scooping the pills from the floor._

"_Bloss…" he warned._

"_What?" she asked suddenly calm. She was now counting them out on the palm of her right hand._

"_Don't do it. He's not worth it." He said walking towards her._

"_Greg, I have a question for you."_

"_Yes?" he raised an eyebrow unsure of the question._

"_How many would I have to take to overdose?"_

_He remained quiet in the middle of the bathroom; all that could be heard was the sound of the pills touching each other as she counted them, again and again._

"_Come on. You're the one studying to be a doctor."_

"_I refuse to answer the question."_

"_If you don't answer my question, I will down these pills."_

"_You have nothing to wash them down with."_

_She got up from her sitting position and walked over to the sink, she grabbed the blue glass that held the toothbrushes and poured them out into the sink. She then filled it up._

"_I do now."_

"_Don't." he urged._

_She took a sip of water and raised her clutched right hand to her mouth._

"_Erica no!" he quickly walked over to her and grabbed her right wrist._

"_Let go!" she shouted, but nothing could move his vice like grip. "Get off me."_

"_Not until you let go of those aspirin."_

"_You're hurting me." She whimpered._

"_Don't make me twist your wrist."_

"_Let go." She said in a pathetic voice._

"_Let go of the aspirin."_

_Admitting defeat she dropped them to the floor and fell to the floor herself from exhaustion._

"_Come on. Let's get you to bed." He said placing a hand around her waist and hauling her from the floor._

_-----------------------------------_

They arrived at a bar and House surprisingly got the drinks in. Crandall and Wilson sat at a table and observed the atmosphere. It was a lot more laid back than the visit that House and Crandall had all those years ago.

"Here you go." House said bringing over three beers; he'd brought lots of money with him, even though he was begrudgingly spending it. But it was for a good cause.

Revenge. For his sister.

"Drink up guys." House said starting on his own beer.

Wilson sipped some and Crandall took a big gulp.

"C'mon Crandall, that's not how you drink a beer." House smiled.

"But your friend Wilson didn't drink much." Crandall said looking over to Wilson's direction.

"Wilson's a wuss when it comes to drinking. Don't you remember the days when we drunk as much as possible to see who would get hammered first?"

"Yeah." Crandall smiled as he remembered. "It's on House."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Two hours later_

"Shall we play truths?" House said slyly. After years of experience House could hold his drink better than Crandall ever could. House had made sure that Wilson had had the least amount to drink.

House wanted Wilson to remember what Crandall had said, and he wanted Crandall to forget everything he said.

"Isn't that a girl's game?" Wilson asked suspiciously, House was up to something and Wilson decided not to tell House a thing about the pregnancy.

"What do you think Crandall? It's about time we got to catch up."

"I'm game if you are." Crandall said drunkenly.

"Right. You're up Crandall. Ten truths and you can't lie."

"I thought I was only one truth and you move onto the next person." Crandall said trying to remember.

"Things change. So truth number one. Why did you start to ignore my sister after you had sex with her?"

"Because I wanted to say that I had Erica House. Do you know how much credit I got down our road after that?"

Wilson tensed and House curled his knuckles. But he needed to find out more.

"Ok, take a shot and then we move onto number two." House ordered.

"I have to take a shot after every question?"

"Do it."

Crandall obediently threw a shot of vodka down his throat and waited for the next truth.

"Did you know that she tried to commit suicide because of you?" House asked as he held his glass quite tightly.

"She threatened me with it once. But I brushed it off." Crandall then took another shot.

Wilson had heard enough, he got up from his chair and punched Crandall in the face. It hurt his knuckles a lot but he didn't care, this was one of the reasons Erica had been so emotionally unstable with men.

"You dirty rotten…" he took a pause and then shouted the next word "BASTARD!"

"Come on. Drive us home. We can leave this wank stain here." House said leading Wilson to the exit. Before he exited, he limped back to Crandall and punched him in the crotch area.

"That was for my sister you piece of shit! And if you come anywhere near her again I will shove this cane up your ass and out through your mouth. Got that?" he threatened as he rose his cane in the air.

A winded Crandall looked up at him and gave a slight nod. He fell off the chair and lay face down on the floor.

The bar had gone silent and was looking at Crandall on the floor.

"The guy just had too much to drink." House shrugged as he and Wilson walked through the door.

Revenge is sweet.

**Review Please :)**


	11. Lizzie

Lizzie

House and Wilson had returned home early hours of the morning. House had opted to sleep on the sofa as he couldn't get up the stairs and out of respect for the House parents Wilson had chosen to sleep in Greg's old room instead of sharing a bed with Erica.

She was asleep in the room next door and the House parent's room were down the hall.

House's old room was painted in a royal blue, there were books all over the place but had been kept fairly clean by House's mother, Wilson looked around the room and saw photos of House's family and friends. He also found a year book from high school.

Wilson flicked through the pages and found photos of former students of which some House had labelled. On the girls in his year House had ticked who he'd gone out with, the ones he had wanted to go out with and scribbled over the girls who had been bitches towards him.

As Wilson flicked further through he found a picture of Erica. She was as beautiful as ever and was smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world, Wilson smiled as he saw that she'd got her hands on her brother's year book and written in loopy writing, 'the best girl in the year'. Next to her handwriting was House's saying 'yeah right.'

Wilson then found some random pictures on campus and saw many pictures with House and a girl. She looked very familiar though.

Blue gray eyes, dark curly hair and Wilson spotted on many occasions House was taking the opportunity to look at her cleavage or her behind.

But who was it?

----------------------------

"Greg! Someone at the door for you!" Erica yelled up to her brother. When she received no response she ran up to his room, she was surprised to see a sleeping Wilson.

She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair; Wilson turned onto his left side and hid under the covers.

"Jim…" she said quietly.

Her reply was a muffled groan from underneath the duvet; she poked it and heard another moan.

"Come on sleepyhead. Its lunchtime."

She then decided to pull the duvet from him.

"Only one person would be mean enough to do that." He said with him eyes still closed.

"Yup. So wake up already." Erica smiled as she looked at him in his t-shirt and underwear.

"I don't want to wake up."

"Shouldn't be up late night reading should you?" she noted looking at the open year book.

"I was trying to figure out who that girl was." Wilson said sitting up.

"Which one?" Erica asked picked the book up and putting it on her lap.

"The one standing next to House in most of the pictures." Wilson said pointing to the picture of House and the girl together.

"That was Lisa." Erica said.

"Remember her last name?" Wilson asked intrigued.

"Nope."

"Its just she looks really familiar."

"Well think about it over lunch." Erica said tossing him his jeans that he wore last night. "Oh by the way, where did Greg sleep?"

---------------------------------------

Lizzie had been shown into the front room and was surprised to see someone sleeping on the sofa. She was going to walk further into the room but she spotted a cane resting against the TV.

Greg House was the one sleeping on the sofa. She saw movement and House popped his head above the blanket, his eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open.

Lizzie giggled, but it was a bit too loudly. He'd woken up from it.

"After a good twenty years of seeing how I sleep Bloss, I would've thought you'd stop laughing at me." House said rolling over onto his good leg.

"I'm not Bloss." Lizzie said still smiling.

"Huh? What?" House asked as he sat up and looked at her standing a little in from the entrance of the living room.

"Your sister invited me in." she explained.

"I was right yesterday. You are a stalker." House said making sure every inch of his body was covered in the blanket. "You just wanted to watch me while I slept and then take me hostage and take me to your torture chamber."

Lizzie giggled again.

"That's what I wanted to do with you Greg. I wanted your sister to invite me in so that I could take you away to my house, which is down the road and handcuff you up in my torture chamber."

"It's always the pretty one's which turn out to be the psychos." House smiled.

"I'm one of the worst." She winked. "I've made a shrine to you and worship it all the time."

"Wow you made a shrine and worship it continuously all after one day?"

"Like I said I'm one of the worst psychos." She commented as she walked towards him and playfully took the scruff of the blanket. "I need you Greg."

"Whoa, slow down tiger." House said removing the blanket from her grip.

"It's your animal magnetism; I just can't keep away from you."

"So that's what makes the girls go crazy, after all these years I thought it was my pretty eyes."

She snapped out of her charade and sat on the sofa to the left of him. "Are you going to be teaching me sarcasm any time soon?"

"Sounds like you have some of your own already." House commented as he leant over and picked up his trousers from the floor.

"Only a little." She smiled as she pushed some hair back that was covering her face.

"Can you check the kitchen to see what's on offer for…?" House looked over to the clock, it read twelve thirty. "Lunch." He finished with.

"Sure. Where's the kitchen?" she asked.

"Go back out into the hallway and it's straight in front of you."

"Ok then, it should give you some time to get dressed."

As she left the front room, Wilson and Erica were hiding and eavesdropping.

"Who's she?" Wilson asked.

"I have no idea." Erica said "But she asked to see Greg."

"Wait a minute…" Wilson said in a hushed tone. "He was grinning stupidly at the door last night…maybe he met her last night!"

"Nice work Watson!" Erica smiled. "Now how do we go out without making it look like we're not going out?"

"Just run out the front door Sherlock?" he suggested.

"Got any money with you? We're starving!"

"We?" Wilson asked.

"Me and the baby moron."

"Oh." He dug his hand in the jean pocket and felt around for his wallet. "Yeah, I've got money."

"Right, let's go then."

They ran down the stairs and out of the door leaving House and Lizzie alone together.

**Review Please :)**


	12. Togetherness

Togetherness

**Sorry i took so long yet again! I promise i will try and get more chapters written this week.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**Also it looks like a few of you had the same idea about Lizzie. But Lizzie is not Lisa! they are two different people.**

**Anyway here it finally is and i you enjoy!**

Lizzie had walked out from the kitchen to see two figures dash outside the front door. She laughed to herself and stood outside the doorway of the front room, she was holding a breakfast tray with some toast, an assortment of jam, a knife and some orange juice placed upon it.

"You decent yet?" she called out.

"I'm clothed." House called back.

She walked around the corner and placed the tray on the glass coffee table. House had thrown the blanket and pillows into the corner of the room so there was space for him and Lizzie on the sofa.

As she sat down she looked to the cane again.

From a young age she's been told the tricks that the legend Gregory House had gotten up to, but as he got older and moved away from Grove Street she hadn't heard a thing about him.

So the story behind the cane was a mystery.

House grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed the strawberry jam.

"You having any?" he asked whilst spreading the jam on the slice and licking his fingers of the excess that had fallen to the side.

"No I'm fine." She replied looking hungrily at his slice, she had been out jogging and then had quickly showered before coming over. There had been no time for a spot of breakfast.

"Your loss." House said shrugging his shoulders and munching away. "So how long have you lived here?" he asked trying to make conversation, he wasn't used to making small talk.

He didn't really talk to anyone else outside of work and there was no use for it. No point using it with the patients because they were there to be cured. If they wanted someone to talk to them they should've gone to a bar not a hospital where he was trying to do his work.

"Since I was five." She replied finally giving in and taking a slice from the toast rack.

"Where did you live before?" House asked now on his second slice.

"I lived in Australia before that." She said opening a jar of raspberry jam.

"You don't know someone called Robert Chase do you?" House asked off-handed.

"I was very young; even if I did I wouldn't remember."

"Good point. So are your parents Australians that moved over here or what?"

"My mom is. My dad is American. He met her in Sydney and they got married over there. Two years later they had me and when I was five we moved to New Jersey."

"Siblings?"

"That sounds so clinical. You're not a doctor are you?"

"Might be."

"Are you or aren't you?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear about the time I got kicked out of medical school?" he asked as he took some Vicodin from the coffee table and swallowing a pill with a mouthful of orange juice.

"I think you're parents kept that pretty hush hush." She said now hungry for more information.

"I thought stalkers researched their victims pretty thoroughly, looks like you haven't done your homework."

"Well now I'll have to tie you to the table and perform Chinese Water Torture on you to get every single last detail out of you."

"I'd like to see you try." House said getting up from his seat and taking his cane into his hands.

"Oh I'll try." She said also getting up and dusting the crumbs from her hands.

As he was walking backwards he didn't see he was backing himself into a wall, Lizzie on the other hand knew exactly were she was leading him.

House felt the solid wall and stopped. He was trapped.

"Erm ok…you've got me trapped. But let me remind you that I'm a cripple and you shouldn't perform any type of torture on me."

Lizzie's green eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her black hair shone, her perfume was so alluring that it made House do something he thought he'd never have the confidence to do with any woman ever again.

He kissed her.

-----------------------------

"I wonder if he's noticed we've ditched him yet?" Erica asked as she licked her ice cream cone, Wilson had taken her out around the town.

"Probably not. He's most likely insulting the poor girl."

"Don't be so harsh with him!" Erica scolded her boyfriend.

"Well the last date he went on, which was with Cameron. He told her, the only reason she wanted to go out on that date with him was because he was a cripple."

Erica brought her palm to her face in cringing.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked "Who was this girl that he was in love with?"

"Oh Stacey."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It was."

"Well what happened?" Erica asked.

"She was the reason why you're brother has a cane." Wilson said knowing what the reaction would be.

"WHAT?"

"He had the choice to have it amputated or to leave the way it was. He opted for leaving it the way it was. But Stacey being his medical proxy asked Cuddy to remove the dead muscle."

Erica stayed silent, but her mouth was hanging open.

"At the time it was the best option for him. Well after that he started pushing her away, resenting her for what she'd done to him."

"Good on Greg!" Erica commented.

"So he didn't see her for five years, but then she came back and with a case for him to diagnose."

"Who was the case?" she asked now intrigued, Greg had not told her any of this, and in a way she could understand why.

"Her husband."

"Now that's just down right bitchiness! If I was there I would've given her a right hook."

Wilson smiled "The problem for him was that he was still in love with Stacey."

"Did she know it?"

"After a little while it became blindingly obvious to her."

"I take it she didn't go back to him."

Wilson gave out a long sigh.

"She did, didn't she?"

"Stacey ended up taking a job as the hospital's lawyer, House kept pushing forward trying to make her break and he eventually got through."

He paused and stopped dead in the middle of the way they were walking.

"What?" Erica asked concerned.

Wilson had frozen and the colour had drained from his face, it was like he'd seen a ghost.

"Jack!" Wilson called out.

A man with light brown hair and hazel coloured eyes turned around and saw what looked like his twin standing still in a crowd of moving people.

"James?"

**Review Please :)**

**Feedback needed for this chapter for me to continue :)**


	13. Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love

**AN: Long chapter wooooo!**

**I've just taken a weenie little bit from the previous chapter just so you remember what went on...**

**Also i'm pretty proud of my emotive speech towards the end so tell me what you think of it.**

**Also you need to praise Ferray, she was PMing me earlier on to tell me to get writing so thank her people.**

**Right, onto the story...**

"Jack!" Wilson called out.

A man with light brown hair and hazel coloured eyes turned around and saw what looked like his twin standing still in a crowd of moving people.

"James?"

-------------------------------------------------

Jack and James were fighting though a crowd of people to get to each other, whilst Erica stood in utter shock.

So this was Jack Wilson.

You could tell the two were siblings only from looking at them, they had the same hair colour, same eyes, same everything nearly! One of the obvious differences was that Jack had somehow gotten a small scar on his left cheek, and also the fact that Jack's hair was longer and looked more unruly. Another feature that was different about the two of them was the fact Jack was taller, but only slightly.

As they finally got to each other they were in the tightest embrace imaginable, it was just slightly possible that Wilson was hugging harder.

As they broke apart Wilson became a different person.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN IN THE LAST NINE YEARS!?" he shouted.

"Erm, Jim. Not here, everyone is looking…" Erica said as she got to them.

"Fine, back to yours." Wilson said making sure he had the tightest grip on his brother's arm as possible.

He was not going to get away again, that was for sure.

------------------------------------------

Lizzie and House were now snuggling on the sofa when the front door was thrown open, from the hallway they could hear Erica from what it sounded like was trying to calm Wilson down.

"Will you let him speak?!" she asked.

"I'll let him speak when I've finished asking my question." Wilson barked back.

"Do you really think you're helping by yanking him around the place asking him questions that he'd probably like to answer in his own time?" she snapped.

"He's my brother, let _me_ deal with him!"

"Brother?" House whispered confused.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'll speak to you later. It sounds like Wilson has problems that I need to eavesdrop on."

"Ok then, I need to pick Lily up from her friend's anyway." She said as she leant over and kissed him.

They walked into the hallway and Lizzie walked past the other three people and out of the door.

"Wilson. Who is this?" House asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My brother." He replied.

"This can't be you're brother. He looks nothing like Max."

Jack was about to speak when Wilson cut across him.

"This is my younger brother Jack."

Jack turned round and House was surprised at how much they looked like each other.

"Wow. He's like your double. Maybe we could send him into work as you." House joked. "So how comes I've never been told about you?" he asked Jack.

Wilson finally stayed silent and let his brother talk.

"I…" he turned from House to Wilson. "You didn't tell anyone about me?" he asked.

"Well when you haven't seen your brother for nine years, I suppose I thought I didn't need to tell anyone about you. For all I knew you were DEAD."

Jack turned away and looked to the floor, at the point he didn't realise how much hurt he was going to cause at the time…

_---------------------------------_

_1997._

"_So I'll see you next week then?" James asked his brother as they waited on the platform for the train._

"_Yeah. I'll beat you next time on the foosball table." Jack said as he forced a smile, the truth was he was getting kicked out today by his landlord. Jack had got himself into a spot of trouble because of his little habit…poker._

_Jack had ended up playing one to many games of his beloved poker and lost a fair few times, this had landed him in a spot of debt._

_The trouble was he wasn't earning enough money to get himself out of these debts, so down the spiral he slid._

_Max and James had figured out something was wrong when Jack had once come to their parents for money. If there was one thing to be known about Jack it was that he was very stubborn, so when **he** came for money, instantly something was up._

_So when James and Max offered Jack money, he refused._

"_I don't want your money!" he said pushing their money laden hands away._

"_Jack, we know something's up. We're only trying to help." Max said._

"_If you tell us what's wrong Jack we'll be able to sort it out." James pushed._

"_I got myself into this mess, so I'm going to get myself out of it." Jack responded stubbornly._

"_Mom and Dad already told us that you borrowed some money." James said._

_Jack looked away from the pair, everyone was barging into his life and thinking that it was their business to take care of him. He was a grown man of twenty-three and he didn't need his brothers' support anymore, even if they thought otherwise._

_---------------_

The Wilson brothers were all very close despite their age differences.

There was a seven year age gap between Max and James and a five year age gap between James and Jack.

All three boys got along and were there for each other, but were divided at times of which superhero was the best.

Max was all for Superman, this was because of his powers of flight. Not only did Max admire the man, he wanted to know how to fly, Max wanted to reach the clouds. He always had done, but when he got older, he achieved his goal.

James was a Spiderman backer. Climbing up walls and having a spider sense totally appealed to him in every way, also the fact that Peter Parker was a total Science genius always earned the persona extra marks. When James grew up he wanted to do something in Science.

Jack didn't want a superhero who adopted his powers through an accident or acquired his powers from birth. Jack wanted a superhero who did it all himself, so it was no surprise when Jack decided to idolise Batman. Bruce Wayne was a powerful character in or out of costume. He ran a successful company whilst keeping the streets of Gotham safe at night. When Jack grew up he wanted to be the President, he wanted to make a difference.

The sad thing about the boy's childhood dreams was that two of them came true, for Jack nothing went right as soon as he left High School. He hadn't lived up to his brothers' expectations and he'd failed his parents, so he got stuck in a dead end job that paid him enough so he could just about keep his head above water.

But then he found a gambling joint.

It was called Ace High and Jack ended up attending every Saturday night, his first few times in visiting the place he won and took the money home and kept it for the next Saturday, hoping that it would double his money.

Unfortunately, this didn't happen, but when you're addicted, it's hard to stop and boy! Did Jack find that out quick!

-------------------

"So where did you end up?" Wilson asked impatiently.

"Here and there." Jack mumbled.

"So where are you staying now?"

"A Motel. Not far from here."

"How'd you get the money?"

"Busked for it."

"And why don't I believe that?"

"I ain't no mugger ok? I know people like that. But I ain't one of 'em alright?!" Jack shouted in defence.

"All I'm saying is that there is no way that you could afford a room in a Motel with busking money."

"Well you have very little faith in me dear brother!"

The hallway went silent and the brother's eyed each other with contempt.

"Well who's for dinner?" House asked to break the uncomfortable silence that they were all standing in.

"I'm up for dinner!" Erica chimed in, "How about you two?"

"If it's ok with my brother." Jack spat, "I wouldn't like to breathe without his say so."

"Do what ever you want. That's what you did last time I saw you."

"Will you just get off your high horse a second? I have been out in the streets. I have lived in the most downtrodden, dirty places imaginable. I have been starved for days on end because everyone thinks that we're not worth giving a nickel to. I have watched police beating homeless people because they're busking in the wrong place and they have no other place to go. I have been to the ends of this country and back, and I have seen hell. I have been tempted, oh yes. Do you know how many times I just wanted to put bricks into my pockets and walk into some deep water and kill myself? Do you know how hard it is to turn down drugs, when that is the only thing that can be provided? You know **nothing **of my life for the past nine years. So don't even bother giving me a lecture about how worried you were. I was thinking about you all. Every day of my damn life and I was scared to return because I knew that I would return to this, this controlling, this world of nothing."

"Feel any better after that?" House asked.

"I do." Jack replied but there was still so much to say.

"Look, go upstairs, take a long hot bath whilst we get dinner ready." Erica said soothingly "Ok?"

"Where is the bathroom?" Jack asked.

"Up the stairs and the second to last door on the left." She smiled.

"Thanks for this." Jack said finally before heading up the stairs.

"No problem. Dinner will be ready in an hour." She called up.

As Jack turned the corner, Wilson let rip.

"What are you doing?" he asked infuriated.

"I'm being civil, which is more than what you're being to him." Erica snapped.

"You know what? I'm going out, I need to clear my head." He said turning back out the door.

"James!" Erica shouted at the retreating figure, but he had left.

"So what's for dinner?" House asked.

"I can't cook." She informed him.

"Neither can I."

"Well it looks like we'll have to muddle through together then."

"Looks like we must." House replied.

"Let's get cooking then."

**Review Please :)**

**Oh yeah! Eight reviews last chapter! Go you reviewee's! Let's see if we can make it nine this time...**


	14. Kitchen Wars

Kitchen Wars

**AN: Shortie today people, i may write another chapter tomorrow. But i garentee the next chapter will be much longer...around 1000 words or so...**

"Right what can we make?" Erica asked as she looked at the contents within the fridge.

"Well there's beer, milk, cheese, eggs, yogurt, vegetables and some other stuff I don't recognise." House pointed out.

"Right, let's look in the cupboards."

"Well you can bend down to look at them."

"Lazy."

"Uh, more like crippled!"

"That's your only excuse, and I think that's why you're so lazy."

"You don't know anything about being a cripple."

"Shut up while I look." She said as she crouched down.

"Ewww Bloss, put that ass crack away." House teased.

"Don't make me steal your cane!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Erica looked back at House and flashed a smile of mischief.

"I'll tell Mom." House pouted.

"Well she isn't here right now." Erica said reaching into the open packet of flour.

"But still…" House said unaware of what his sister was doing.

That's when she threw the flour straight at his face.

House's eyes remained closed for about half a minute and then he raised his hands to wipe the flour from his blazer.

Erica had her hands over her mouth to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her; the packet of flour was now lying on the counter and as Erica's hands were too busy covering her mouth, House could easily grab the packet and throw it back.

But House was all about originality; he limped over to the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"Greg, no…don't do what I think you're going to do." Erica said backing away from him.

"What am I going to do?" House asked innocently.

"Don't spray me with that cream…"

"Now you're just giving me ideas." He said smiling in the same fashion his sister did a couple of minutes before.

"Greg! No!" she screamed as he caught her by the waist and sprayed the cream in her blonde hair.

He laughed as he sprayed about a quarter of the can away, but she somehow released herself and ran over to the packet of flour. She then grabbed some cream from her hair and grabbed a handful of flour and threw both handfuls at him.

"Oh, you didn't just throw that on my a hundred dollar blazer…" he asked shocked.

She looked at saw white blobs slowly sliding from the material onto the kitchen tiles; she backed to the open cupboard door and pulled out the tomato ketchup.

House went back to the fridge and got some Greek natural yogurt; he pulled the lid back and slid a hand into the foul smelling substance.

As she squirted and him on the converse trainer, he threw the yogurt and caught her red t-shirt.

This war of food continued for another ten minutes until Jack walked in all freshly clean and shaven.

"Woah!" he exclaimed taking a step back from the kitchen entrance.

Erica and House turned to look at him and they put their weapons down.

"Oh…hey…Jack. We were…erm…just preparing dinner." Erica said feeling embarrassed.

"I can see." He said looking at the state of the once immaculate kitchen.

"So what do you want?" House asked.

"Erm." Jack replied.

"Because I can just throw it in your face…then hey presto! You've eaten dinner!"

"I think I'll pass."

"Anyone got a plan B?" Erica asked.

"Takeaway?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea." House said as he removed the blazer.

"I think I'm gonna shower." Erica said looking at her appearance in the metallic cooker.

"I think you should Bloss, I think you and Wilson will need some make-up sex when he gets back." House smirked.

"Oh will you stop being so crude." Erica snapped. To be honest she was a little worried about Wilson as he had now been out for over an hour and he hadn't called her either.

They already had Jack back; she didn't want James to go missing instead.

**Review Please :)**


	15. The Past and the Present

The Past and the Present

**AN: It's over a 1,000 words like i promised :) and Wilson is back! I was glad to see people were worried about him :)**

**Also alerts were down when i posted up the last chapter, so if you haven't read it i advise you to now!**

Wilson had been out walking now for two hours, he was frozen all over but it had given him some time to think. Time to contemplate about everything that had happened this weekend and time to collect his feelings related to his missing brother.

------------------

"_What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Wilson's mother screeched. She had been trying to get in contact with her youngest son in over a week but the phone kept sounding like it had been cut off._

_Max had wandered over to the apartment to find that new people had moved in and his brother was no where to be seen. He'd asked the landlord and all he got in return was that Jack had taken off with just a bag of clothes. The landlord had come to occupy the rest of Jack's stuff because he hadn't paid rent in two months._

"_I don't know…" Wilson mumbled. He felt like he was being accused of his younger brother's disappearance._

"_Well you were the last to see him! Did he tell you anything about leaving? Did he hint at anything?" her questions were erratic._

"_No. Nothing at all. He said he'd beat me next week at foosball and he got on the train and we went our separate ways."_

"_Come on Mom, lay off James!" Max defended his brother, "it's not his fault Jack took off. From what the landlord told me, Jack was in a lot of trouble with him."_

"_But how did he get in trouble?" his mother asked with tears sliding down her cheeks._

"_Poker." Max said shortly._

_His mother, who was sitting in a chair, put her head in her hands and wept. When the boys' father had been alive he had been a gambler, but Bert Wilson's weakness had been the Roulette Wheel._

_Both of her sons walked over and knelt down to hug a shoulder each, they were unsure of what else they could do. They had informed the police two days after Jack's disappearance and called every friend and family member they could think of to see if Jack was with them._

_After a year they stopped searching. Lorna Wilson had convinced herself her son was now dead. Max was now flying all over the world and Wilson had gone into oncology after being a resident._

_But during a cold December evening by some shabby bench overlooking the road, Wilson spotted Jack._

_Jack was busking by the roadside with some companions, a black hat was placed in front of them and a few nickels were inside, luckily for Wilson, Jack was moving on to look for some scraps of food from a little café which was closing up for the day._

_Wilson picked up his pace and followed him._

"_Jack." He said loudly._

_Jack flinched for a second but kept walking. Hunger was more important than recognition._

"_Jack." Wilson repeated but the figure in front kept walking. "Jack!"_

_The man spun round and looked at him dumbly._

"_What do you want?" Jack asked unaware that it was his brother standing before him._

"_Jack, it's me."_

"_Do I owe you money?" Jack asked suspiciously._

"_No, I…" Wilson took a step towards him and Jack fled fearing that it was someone from Ace High that he owed money._

_Wilson didn't run after him knowing that going after him would only make Jack run further away, he sighed and with a heavy heart continued life as usual._

_But he did think of Jack from time to time for a brief second of the odd day, Wilson believed his brother was still alive even if everyone else thought otherwise._

----------------------------------

As Wilson reached Grove Street someone stood out before him.

"Excuse me." Wilson said not looking the person in the eye.

"Sorry."

As Wilson tried to walk past, the person tripped him up.

"What was that for?" Wilson asked enraged.

"Why don't you learn how to walk?" the person spat.

"I'd be able to if you didn't feel the need to trip me up."

"How about you shut up and walk away."

As Wilson got to his feet he received a blow to the stomach and fell back to the cold hard pavement. He was winded and was taking deep breaths to steady himself, the man smiled and walked away.

It took Wilson a couple of minutes to recover and walked back to House's home clutching his side.

As he knocked on the door it was flung open by Erica.

"Jim!" she gasped "Where have you been? I was so worried. Why didn't you call me?" as she saw him clutching his side she began asking even more questions. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Wilson walked inside and Erica was panicking about him.

"Greg!" she called loudly. "Jim's been hurt! Come on! He needs medical assistance!"

House limped as quickly as he could to the hallway and looked nervously at Wilson; he was followed by Jack who had a worried look cast upon his face.

"What happened?" House asked.

"Some jerk punched me." Wilson winced still in pain.

"Did you get a look at him?" Erica asked.

"No."

"Did you aggravate him?" Jack asked.

"No. Well I don't think so…"

"Come on everyone into the front room." House commanded.

As they got into the front room Wilson sat on the sofa and Jack and Erica stood looking like he was dying.

"Let me have a look at your stomach then." House asked in a doctorly fashion.

As Wilson raised his t-shirt up there was an angry looking bruise glaring back at them. House prodded it and Wilson flinched at his cold hands.

"Stop moving." House moaned.

"I can't help it if your hands are ice cold."

"You big girl! Who moans about cold hands these days?" House smirked "Well it looks like you haven't broken anything. You just need to rest."

Jack and Erica both gave a sigh of relief and House turned to Erica and stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Looks like no make up sex for you then." He smiled.

"Will you just shut up?" she smiled back.

"Not until the day I die."

"That can be arranged."

As the House siblings bickered, Jack walked over and sat with Wilson.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like an asshole towards you. It never occurred to me how bad life is in the streets." Wilson apologised.

"It's fine. You were worried about me, I s'pose older brothers have to rag on their younger brother's when they do something stupid."

"So are you going to stay?" Wilson asked hopefully.

"I'll stay tonight." Jack said. "But after that, I'm unsure."

"But you can come and live with us. You don't need to disappear again. You're going to become an Uncle; you have everything to stay for." Wilson urged.

"Don't pressure me about this ok? I need some time to think." Jack replied. Going back to a normal life wouldn't be easy. He'd have to get a job, find a place of his own; he'd have to see Max and his mother sometime. There was no way that James would keep his reappearance a secret for long, not to their own mother.

But was a normal life something Jack wanted to go back to?

**Review Please :)**


	16. Moral Decision

Moral Decision

**Ok, don't fall off your chairs. I've finally updated!**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I've been really bad in updating...but Xmas hols soon so i'll have free time to write some more chatpers.**

**Well read on...**

It was the next morning and Jack had had the best sleep he'd had in years. The early morning sun was making its way through the window and the curtains reflected a soft scarlet.

Jack had been sleeping in Alice's room; she had a red room filled with books about medicine. It seemed so long ago when Jack would wonder about what he wanted to be when he grew up.

Never in a million years would he have guessed that it would come down to him being a tramp and abandoning his family. Ever since his father had died the Wilson's had vowed to stick together through thick and thin.

Jack had broken that vow when he left.

The guilt was building up more and more until he physically felt some sick building up at the back of his throat. As he tried to breathe, he ran straight to the toilet and threw up.

He felt a little better after that but his stomach still felt like lead.

Jack walked over to the bathroom sink and looked into the mirror hanging above. What he saw in the reflection, he did not remember as being himself. True, he had aged, but he didn't expect to have aged that much. He definitely looked like James' double now, they even looked the same age although James was 5 years Jack's senior.

The scar on his cheek he had received when he'd had a fight with a cop. The cop had obviously won and had thrown Jack in a cell for the night. It didn't bother him at all; it meant Jack had a roof over his head, even if it was only for one night.

A lumpy bed was a luxury compared to the cold, hard street floor.

Looking away from his reflection he turned on the hot tap and felt the clean water between his fingers, his placed the plug in the plughole and lathered up some soap, he smeared it over his face and then turned the tap off. He stared down at the crystal clear water that looked like glass and smiled. If he went back on the streets he wouldn't see water like this for a long while. The best water he'd get was the water within a lake and he was quite sure it wasn't sanitary.

He splashed the water upon his face and was grateful for the warmth it emitted; this water could be his if he went back to the normal life, this comfort, this security, this love. It could all be his again if he chose it.

As he exited the bathroom he looked to Erica's room, he found the door still closed which signified that the couple had not woken up yet.

Giving a half smile he packed his things and slunk quietly down the stairs. He'd decided to run, he knew it would break his brother's heart, but this life was all Jack knew now. Getting a job and living life as it was, petrified him.

He was sticking to what he knew. He was sticking to the streets.

As Jack reached the door, he forgot about the inhabitant that was snoozing downstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked House.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for all your hospitality Greg but I can't stay." Jack replied wanting to escape as fast as he could. If he didn't stay long he wouldn't feel attached, if James woke up and saw Jack leaving, James' expressions would just break his heart.

"We're not staying any longer either. We're making our way back today and you're joining us."

"No, I'm leaving and you can go back home."

"Look Jack. You either come willingly or I hit you over the head with this…" House raised his cane in the air "and you come involuntarily."

"Greg, you can't tell me what to do, you aren't my brother."

"Does he want you to leave?" House asked raising an eyebrow knowing the answer.

"He'd want me to do what makes me happy."

"That didn't answer my question."

"You want the reason why I'm leaving?"

"It better be a good one otherwise I'll whack you with my cane anyway."

"I can't be normal! I can't live this life." He said gesturing to the whole of the house.

"Well for starters living in my apartment is not going to be a luxury like this. I'm going to make you cook, clean, sew…" House said checking the tasks off on his fingers.

"However much you may not think it Greg, that life you lead is still something a lot of people would kill for."

"So why don't you?"

Jack paused in thought. He genuinely didn't know the answer to the question. He took another look at himself in the hall mirror and realised.

He wasn't scared. He was being stubborn. Again!

The reason he didn't want this life is because it was being handed to him on a platter and he didn't have to raise a finger to get it all.

House saw Jack gazing at the mirror and clicked his fingers to snap him out of his daze. When this didn't work he used the cane.

"Hey! Narcissus!"

Jack snapped his head back round to look at House, "So you staying or do I have to give you concussion?"

"I'll stay. But I'm not going to live at your place forever." Jack replied.

"I wouldn't want you to. It feels like your brother and my sister have lived there for centuries."

"You do know I'm going to need help settling back in…"

"Yeah I ain't helping you with that. Some of us have real jobs to go back to."

"Oh yeah, you're a doctor aren't you?"

"So is Wilson."

"So he did become like Peter Parker…"

"Huh?" House asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Jack said smiling from ear to ear.

"I won't."

House limped into the kitchen to find some food to eat. The kitchen was still in a mess from last nights food fight so House wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible. His parent's were due back from their weekend away until later during the evening, so House was planning to leave midday, but he still had to call Lizzie.

------------------------

Crandall figured that they would be leaving today and punching Wilson had been great.

Crandall was not known to be a violent man, but when he wanted something as badly as Erica he was sure to get it.

----------------------------------------------

The phone was ringing pretty loudly and Lizzie had just woken up. Her sister was still asleep and her niece had been watching cartoons on the television. As the phone stopped ringing she guessed that Lily had picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, is Lizzie there?"

"She's still asleep."

"Well when she get's up will you get her to call me? It's pretty urgent."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lily echoed as she put the receiver down.

-----------------------------------

It was now midday and everyone had put their belongings in the car.

House had now turned his mobile on loud and Jack kept fidgeting.

"So is everyone ready?" Erica asked the two edgy men.

When she received no response from either she rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys to lock up the house.

Wilson was sitting in the driver's seat and House was in the passenger one, if House hadn't been so distracted by looking at his phone he would have spotted Crandall walking towards the house.

Wilson was too busy looking for a decent radio station to listen to, meanwhile Jack was watching. Although he didn't know what had gone on, he could tell by Crandall's body language that trouble was afoot.

As Crandall stood behind Erica, she was locking the last bit of the door and Jack had gotten out of the car.

Erica spun round and got the fright of her life when she saw him standing there.

"Oh. Dylan. Waving us off?"

"Not exactly." He replied with a crooked smile.

"Well, bye then." She said thinking nothing of it and giving him a quick hug.

But the hug was not quick at all; he twisted her round and brandished a knife which he'd been hiding in his trousers.

"Erica!" Jack called as Erica's face had turned pale and frightened.

"Just get back in the car and drive off without her!" Crandall shouted now on the bridge of lunacy.

"Just let her go. She's with my brother now…" Jack pleaded.

House and Wilson had finally twigged what was going on and had both flown out of the car to come to Jack's defences.

"Just get back in the car!" Crandall shouted.

The neighbours were now peering though their windows at the drama that was unfolding before their eyes.

Jack edged forward knowing that Crandall would never hurt Erica.

What Jack didn't realise was that Crandall would hurt the person who would try and take her away from him…

"Dylan please…" Erica wept "just let me go…"

"Crandall!" House called out. "You used her and abused her. What makes you think that after all that she'd want a scumball like you?"

"I only ditched her because you were my best friend! But I was stupid. I love Erica and she's not gonna disappear away from me again!"

"Ever thought about who she loves?" Wilson asked desperately.

"She loves me!" Crandall cried out in desperation.

As House and Wilson had distracted Crandall, Jack made a valiant attempt and ran towards Erica, but he was too late. The knife was thrust forward and straight into Jack's abdomen.

As Erica screamed out in horror, Crandall released Erica and the knife and ran.

Wilson sprinted up to his brother and cradled him in his arms as Jack slumped against the floor.

Erica collapsed beside them both and sobbed.

House had rung PPTH and they were sending an ambulance straight away.

As Jack's fingers tried to remove the blade Wilson took both Jack's hands.

"Don't remove it…" he cried "it'll only make it worse."

"But it hurts." Jack whimpered.

"Don't worry. We're taking you to my hospital and we'll remove it and you'll be back to good in no time."

Jack gave a very weak smile and held onto his brothers hands. He had become stubborn again; he was going to live through this, he wasn't going to die. So the Grim Reaper could go fuck himself.

**Review Please :)**

**Oh, and get the hankies ready. The next chapter is going to be a tear-jerker.**


	17. Time To Go

Time To Go

**Ok, this was originally going to be called 'Jack vs. Death' but i decided to go with this title instead. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**It's emotional, i just don't know how emotional until you review it (wink wink)**

**So read on...**

They burst through the doors of the A& E entrance where Cuddy was waiting for them.

"House, what happened?" she asked seriously as she glanced over to a tearstained Wilson.

"He got stabbed by a total wacko." House replied keeping an eye on where they were heading. "Did you book the surgery?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"James?" Jack called out on the gurney; he had lost some blood and was feeling pretty delirious.

"I'm here." James replied running forward to look at his brother.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"In the hospital."

"They gonna operate?"

"Do you want a knife in your abdomen forever?"

"I heard it was a great pulling device." Jack joked weakly.

"If you think a knife in the abdomen is cool you should look at this." House said thrusting his cane forward so Jack could see.

"Dude that's…" Jack couldn't finish what he was saying as he'd lost consciousness.

"Ok, faster people." Shouted the paramedic "he's lost consciousness; we need to get him to that operating theatre now!"

As the rest of them ran forward House, Erica, Wilson and Cuddy lagged behind until they came to a stop.

"Why were you acting so nice?" Cuddy asked House, she was dumbstruck at the thought of him being nice to another human being.

"Because he's Jim's brother." Erica managed to say.

For the first time in her life she had lost the will to speak. This was all her fault that Jack was in a bad way; if Crandall hadn't been in love with her he would have never stabbed Jack.

"Oh" she said glancing over to Wilson now feeling confused. "Well take a seat in the observatory." Cuddy gestured.

"Thanks Cuddy." House said politely.

"No problem." Cuddy replied smiling awkwardly.

-------------------------

The surgery was a battle, Jack was hanging on by a thread and he'd lost copious amounts of blood. The blade of the knife seemed to have gone in further than anticipated and had torn a small hole in his stomach.

Erica had fallen asleep across the chairs and House had stepped out to get some coffee from the diagnostics room.

He'd ended up giving the Ducklings the day off due to what was going on with Wilson's brother.

Cameron ever the nosy wanted to know why their boss was being so distant yet nice. In the whole time they had been working for him they had never received a day off.

"I think we should take it whilst he's still being nice." Chase replied after House had left the room, he had a pencil behind his ear and a crossword book sprawled across the table.

"I agree." Foreman said from the computer, he was swotting up on brain abnormalities. "Where House is concerned, this day off should've happened ages ago."

"But aren't you wondering why he gave us this day off?" Cameron questioned.

The two men rolled their eyes at each other and Cameron replied with a bewildered "What?"

"Is there an action he takes that you don't question?" Foreman asked.

As Cameron stood in a stunned silence Chase answered for her.

"I take that as a 'no' then."

-------------------------------

Back in the observatory Erica had woken up, her stomach rumbled showing her that she and the baby needed feeding.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. Want anything?" she asked.

"No." Wilson replied. He was still watching what was going on below.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." She said "he'll be fine." Erica squeezed Wilson's shoulder and left the room. As she closed the door she bumped into her brother.

"Whoa. Watch the coffee." House replied shielding the mug from danger.

"Come down to the canteen with me. I think he needs some alone time."

The House siblings moved down to the cafeteria whilst Wilson was sat alone in the observatory. He looked around as he came out of a daze and wondered where everyone had gone.

He rested his head against the pane of glass and began to doze.

-------------------

As Wilson dreamt, he dreamt that he was a child again playing in their back garden.

Jack was playing in the sandbox and Wilson was bouncing as basketball.

As the basketball bounced too far off the ground it landed in the sandbox next to Jack.

Jack smiled but then the sand began to sink.

The smile then turned into a state of panic and Wilson ran over to pull him out, but it was no use. The harder he pulled the more Jack slipped in.

Finally as all his strength had left him, Wilson left go of Jack's hand for a brief second.

Jack gave a smile as he was totally consumed by the sand.

-----------------------

"NO!" Wilson screamed as he woke up.

The heart monitors were screeching and the surgeons were frantically trying to patch up a bleed from the stomach wall.

Wilson started to beat his fist against the glass but it was soundproof. He'd just found his brother after nine years. He couldn't lose him again.

Now, many of us don't believe in the spirit world, Wilson included. But the spirit of Jack had made one final visit before he passed on.

"James."

Wilson turned around slowly.

"Jack?"

"Yeah." Jack replied standing in his hospital gown "I guess I lost my battle."

"It's not over till it's over remember?" Wilson said as more tears streamed down his face, his hands were trembling and his shoulders heaved.

"But we've gotta all go sometime."

"But you're not supposed to die, not for a long time. You've got so much to live for..."

"That's not the way it goes though and you know it. Babies die every day but they have so much to live for. Why should I be the exception?"

"Because you're my brother."

"Lame." Jack smiled.

"Don't go. Please." Wilson pleaded.

"Sorry bro, when you gotta go. You gotta go."

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"I'm not."

"But…"

"Look, don't mourn over me forever. Mom and Max have done that already, so don't tell them you found me. It'll just cause more pain and hurt."

"I can't let you go."

"You don't need to protect me from the big bad world anymore, I'm free."

"But…"

"Stop it." Jack said harshly "I don't want to leave you in and argument. Be happy." He sighed "I know I was. I got to find my big brother before I died. I got to see his beautiful girlfriend, his grumpy best friend and I got to see the man he turned out to be."

"But I didn't see enough of you."

"We'll meet again someday." Jack smiled. "I'm sure of it. I gotta go find Dad and annoy him senseless. I think he's probably a bit lonely."

"As long as you both don't lose a load of money whilst gambling." Wilson joked as he felt a lump form in his throat.

"That's better James." Jack said. "The best thing about life was having you and Max as brothers. I know you two were always protective and loving towards me, even if I was being a pain in the ass. I know Mom loved me too, even if she didn't get enough time to show it."

"We all love you Jack."

"Stop it you'll make me cry." Jack said as a tear slid down his cheek. "I have to go now."

"No. Stay please!" Wilson begged, but as he blinked Jack was gone.

A hand grasped his shoulder and Wilson's eyes flickered open.

"I'm sorry James, he's gone."

**Emotional enough for you?**

**Review Please :)**


	18. Death and Life

Death and Life

**AN: Sorry it's been a while again. Sooo much going on. Damn Santa and his slave driving.**

**Anyway I hope you all had a nice Christmas and recieved everything you wanted bar this chapter hehe.**

**So here it is.**

"He's gone." Cuddy's words kept repeating themselves around in his head.

He kept staring at the spot where he'd seen his brother's ghost and the tears silently fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Cuddy said standing with her hand resting upon his shoulder.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked. "It's not like you could stop him from dying."

"But still…"

House and Erica came through the door and Cuddy turned and shook her head.

Erica ran over and placed her arms around Wilson as she sobbed with him.

House just hung his head and sat slowly on a chair.

"When did it happen?" House asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Cuddy replied.

"So what you gonna do Wilson?" House said turning to his weeping friend.

"I'm going to cremate him."

"Are you going to tell your mom and Max?"

"No. Jack told me not to."

"Jack…told you?" House asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Cuddy took House's hand and lead him out of the observatory.

"Did you just hear that?" House asked her.

"Yes I heard that."

"Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"It's called post traumatic stress House. His brother has just died! How do you think he's supposed to be acting?"

"Not like that." House said referring to Wilson's last statement "He's claiming his brother told him something whilst he was on the operating table."

"He didn't say Jack told him just then!" Cuddy replied weaving sense into what they were talking about "He could've meant that Jack told him before he went into the operating theatre."

"I suppose…" he sighed "So what am I gonna do now? I can't comfort him…I dunno what to say."

"Just leave your sister to that."

"Yeah" House gave a small laugh "She was always good at making people feel better about themselves."

"Just go in there and be nice for once." Cuddy ushered.

--------------------------------

The days flew past but Wilson didn't notice.

He remained numb.

He got up in the mornings; he ate, worked and then slept. Even when Jack was cremated Wilson remained stony faced, the coffin slid into the furnace and Jack was gone.

Erica had collected the urn for him and it was now sitting on the coffee table.

"Do you know where Jack wanted them to be spread?" Erica asked feeling as if she was walking over egg shells. She wasn't used to him being silent and she was worried that he may erupt at any moment.

Wilson shrugged and made his way to House's room to get some sleep.

"I really need to get a camper bed or something." House said as he was watching the TV.

"Is that all you can think about? Where he's going to sleep to keep him out of your bed?" Erica shouted. "Your best friend is grieving and you make a remark like that! You are the limit Gregory!"

"Hey, it was a light joke! Don't get your blood pressure up; you have a baby to think about."

"I know…and I haven't even been for a scan…" she paused and looked at him "I didn't tell you I was pregnant."

"I knew from the second you were standing at the doorstep."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. But there wasn't a right time to tell you, we were all so busy…"

"It's ok."

"Are you sure? No drama? No 'I'm your brother and I should've known first'?"

"Nope."

"Why are you being this nice?"

"You have enough to deal with like looking after Wilson and carrying a baby. I don't want to add more to your plate of worry."

"Thanks Greg. I never knew you could be so understanding."

"It's a hidden talent. Don't tell anyone."

Erica gave him a hug and lay across the other sofa and watched some TV until she also fell asleep.

It felt all of two seconds of sleep before she was up again.

"Come on. If we get to the hospital early I may be able to threaten someone into giving you a scan."

"Greg? What time is it?" Erica asked rubbing her eyes.

"About six…"

"Why?" she said loudly before hiding her head under a pillow.

"Wilson's already gone to work and this is an opportune time to go."

"But he'll want to be there."

"Exactly. It might brighten up those grieving features."

------------------------

Erica was seen to at half past seven. The doctor was male but had a warm smile on his face even though it was still early morning.

House had gone off to find Wilson and drag him to the room, so for now it was Erica and this doctor.

"Good morning Miss House."

"Good morning doctor…"

"Doctor Saunders."

Erica smiled and rubbed her eyes again.

"Right, let's get down to business. How far along are you?"

"About three months now."

"And have you had a scan before?"

"Erm…"

"I take that as a no. You do know Miss House that you were supposed to have a scan at the first month of pregnancy."

"I know, but I've been kinda pre-occupied with moving countries, then seeing my parents and the death of my boyfriend's brother…"

"That doesn't sound good. That's a lot of stress on you and the baby…"

"I bet the next thing you're going to say is take it easy."

"Bingo."

The door opened and Dr. Saunders turned to see Dr. Wilson walk though.

"I didn't send for an oncology consultant." He replied confused.

"He's my boyfriend." Erica said sheepishly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Dr. Wilson. Please come in. We were just about to perform the scan."

"I'm glad I didn't miss it." Wilson said showing a soft smile.

Seeing him smile made Erica start crying.

"Shhh." Wilson said walking over to her and brushing a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"It's just so nice to…see you…smile." Erica said between sobs.

"I know. I'm sorry I've not been all there. It puts stress on you and the baby."

"I've told her she needs to take it easy." Dr. Saunders said "Now Erica I'd like you to lay on the bed and lift your t-shirt up."

"Ok." She replied recovering from her emotional episode.

Wilson sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

Dr. Saunders covered her stomach in gel and put the ultrasound wand to it, then moved it ever so slightly and pointed to the screen.

"There's the head…and an arm…"

"Wait a second…" Wilson said pointing at the screen.

"What is it?" Erica said now panicking.

"There's something there…" Wilson said pointing to something that Erica couldn't make out.

"Oh." Dr. Saunders said.

"Is there something wrong?" Erica asked looking frantically at Wilson than Dr. Saunders.

"There's nothing wrong Miss House."

"Then what is it?"

"Congratulations. You have twins."

**Surprise! Bet you weren't expecting that.**

**Review Please :)**


	19. Names and Gender

Names and Genders

**Sorry about the wait people! I've had a really bad week! But here it is. It's short, but to the point :)**

"Twins?" Erica asked as her head was now spinning from this piece of news.

"Yes, twins" Dr. Saunders repeated with a smile. "Would you like to know the gender of each baby?" he asked.

Erica looked over to Wilson.

"Do we want to know?" she asked him.

"Well I'd love to know, but if you don't want to know I'll remain oblivious." He replied just smiling at the fact they had two children on the way.

"I'd like to know." Erica said to Dr. Saunders.

"Right, give me a minute."

The room remained silent whilst the doctor kept ultra-sounding Erica's stomach.

"Ok, we have a girl…and a boy. One of each."

"That's perfect." Wilson smiled as he kissed her on the hand.

Dr. Saunders handed Erica a tissue to wipe the gel off.

"Now I want you to come back next month for another check up and in the meantime nothing stressful."

"Aye aye doc." Erica saluted as she climbed off the bed. "See you in a month."

---------------------------------------

It was now four o'clock and Wilson and Erica had the apartment to themselves. This was because House had received a case and he was working around the clock to solve it.

On the way home they had picked up a book of baby names and it was now resting on the coffee table before they started to browse through for names.

"Ok you ready?" Erica asked as she picked the thick book up.

"As I'll ever be." Wilson replied.

"So tell me two names you like."

"Erm…Karolina and Ryan?" Wilson suggested.

"They're nice but they just don't jump out at me…"

"Ok you give me two names."

"Harper and Zofia."

"They're very…erm…"

"You don't like them do you?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Give me another two names then." Erica pouted.

"Emily and Jon."

"They're slightly old fashioned…"

"Your turn then…" he sighed

"How about Hope and Jack?"

"Jack? Are you sure?" Wilson asked taken aback.

"Yeah. I'm sure he would've made a great uncle." She smiled.

"Hope Wilson? Hmm. It sounds good."

"Or Hope House." Erica added in.

"It's settled then. Jack and Hope Wilson."

"Jack and Hope House."

"What about double barrelling it?" he suggested.

"Jack and Hope Wilson-House"

"You want to put the Wilson first?"

"Yeah it sounds better."

-----------------------------

House limped into the front room and saw Erica asleep on Wilson.

"I hope you haven't been doing anything disgusting whilst I've been working." He said in a low voice as he collapsed onto the other sofa.

"No, just been deciding on baby names." Wilson said as he switched the channel over to 24.

"Hey, ER's on!" House shouted as he snatched the remote from Wilson and flicking through another two channels.

"Don't you want to know what we decided on?"

"It's a girl and a boy." House said lazily.

"How?"

"I know everything…never doubt my greatness."

"All right then…what are the names?"

"Gimmie a while and I'll get them."

"I bet you $50 you won't guess them both."

"I'll take that bet, now shut up I want to watch the TV."

**So the winner is...chase.and.cameron.4ever.93!**

**Although a few people did suggest the name Jack and it was a name in mind when i was thinking about writing this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who posted suggestions through, i did used a suggestion from everyone in this chapter so i thought of you all :)**

**Review please :)**


	20. Cheating

Cheating

After ER had finished House limped over to the fridge to get something to eat, he had been living off Vicodin for the whole day and it didn't help that Erica had hidden most of his supply.

"Can't you make something?" House called out from the kitchen.

"It's nine o'clock in the evening" Wilson sighed "can't you make some toast?"

"No. I want a meal."

"Isn't there some ready meal of yours in the freezer?" Wilson asked.

"But I want your food." House pouted.

"Are you complimenting me?"

"No."

"Well then. I won't cook."

"C'mon Wilson you know you want to cook something."

"Fine. But I'm only making you some scrambled eggs."

"Jack." House said out of the blue.

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

"The boy's name is going to be Jack."

"Oh. So what's the girls name going to be?"

"Well that's twenty-five bucks right there." House said victorious, holding out his palm to receive his prize.

Begrudgingly Wilson handed over the twenty-five dollars.

"I need to think more about the girl's name." House smiled as he pocketed the money.

"No cheating and asking Erica." Wilson said as he plated up the scrambled eggs.

"I wouldn't dream of it." House replied looking over to the open baby book.

"And you're clearing up." Wilson reminded him.

"Erica can clear up in the morning."

Wilson rolled his eyes and yawned.

"I gotta be up early tomorrow, patients coming in early. I'll leave you to your dinner."

"I'll get the girl's name by tomorrow morning."

"Whatever House." Wilson said waving his hand "Night."

"No nookie in my bed!" House called out.

"Too tired." Wilson sighed as he closed the bedroom door.

"Good." House said more to himself than anyone as he limped back to the sofa.

He had a slice of toast between his teeth as he picked up the baby book. There were pencil marks all over this certain page, it looked like Erica had gotten bored and drawn all over the book.

There were doodles of a little family and he guessed it was of theirs. There was Erica, Wilson, little a girl and a boy. He was surprised to see a guy with a cane, which must've been him.

House gave a half smile as he remembered these types of drawings on their refrigerator when they had been growing up. Even though Erica had never been the best artist in the world, their mother and father had always treated these scribbles as works of art. It seemed Erica still hadn't gotten out of this habit.

He scanned down the page for any hint of what the girl's name was going to be, but to his disappointment he found nothing.

He gave up and fell asleep in front of the TV, with the book resting across his lower abdomen.

-------------------

Erica was the first to rise that morning. She found the TV on and her brother snoring with his head lulled back on the sofa. She spotted the book on the floor and picked it up.

"Cheating were we?" she asked loudly.

House's head snapped forward and he looked to where the voice had come from.

"I wasn't cheating." He sighed whilst rubbing his eyes. "I was doing a spot of late night reading."

"From a baby names book?"

"Oh, so that's what it is. I thought it was some book which a five year old drew some pictures."

Erica swept the book up from the floor and held it protectively to her chest.

"I still think you were trying to cheat."

"I wouldn't dream of cheating…"

"The name Jack was a lucky guess. I'd like to see you pull the girls' name out of the bag."

"I will. Don't you worry."

"You're the one who should be worrying. Jim will be up in a bit."

House crumbled.

"Tell me what the name is and I'll go halves with you."

"Hmmm. Not good enough."

"What?" House asked shocked.

"Money doesn't interest me. How about you do the cleaning for a week?"

"Cleaning?"

"Yup. Hoovering, washing up, polishing, drying up, washing clothes."

"That's not fair!" House protested.

"Well it's either be victorious or be a loser." Erica grinned.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Hope."

"Hope?" House repeated.

"Yeah. We all need a little Hope in the world."

"Let's hope not, otherwise you'll have paedophiles trying to steal her away."

"Let's hope she inherits the sarcastic gene so she can snark back at you." Erica sighed turning the kettle on.

"No one can beat me in a battle of snark."

"Hear that Hope?" Erica spoke to her stomach. "Uncle Greg reckons you won't be able to beat him down with wit. Let's prove him wrong."

"You know speaking to your stomach is pretty weird." House smirked.

"And did you know your bed hair is the most attractive thing about you?"

"Whatever. Do me some coffee."

**Review Please :)**

**Next chapter will be moved on a few months. I want to speed the story up a bit.**


	21. Future Plans

Future Plans

**Here you go.**

**_December –The 4th Month_**

"Happy Christmas!" Erica shouted as she ran around the apartment like a kid on sweets.

"Go back to bed!" House shouted back. "It's four in the morning!"

Erica ignored him and sat by the tree. Her stomach bump had grown considerably, but it was no surprise since she had two babies growing within.

"Wilson!" House shouted again. "Control your woman!"

"She's a House. She can't be controlled." Wilson yelled back as he stuffed his head under a pillow.

Erica ran to the sofa which had now turned into House's bed and stared at him. Although his eyes were still closed, House was staring straight at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked. House guessed his sister was pulling the puppy dog face which he knew oh so well.

"Just one…" she pleaded.

"No. Sleep."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese?"

"I've been working non stop this Christmas period. I'm supposed to be resting." House turned over so he was now looking at the back of the sofa.

"You got lumbered with two cases. What a workload that must've been." Erica said sarcastically.

She got the muffled reply of, "When you have a team as useless as mine, two cases is a workload."

"Can you repeat that? You were talking into the pillow."

"Just go back to sleep already."

-------------------------------

It was six in the evening and the apartment floor was covered in wrapping paper.

House had received a stress ball and some games for his PSP from Erica, and Wilson had given House some money. To House's surprise he had received a small present from Lizzie the woman he met at Halloween. It was nothing extravagant but it was a key ring of a small stethoscope.

Erica had received a magnificent diamond pendant from Wilson and an iPod from House.

"I'll be stealing some of your songs then." She grinned as she pulled out the Nano from its plastic box packaging.

"You'll have to come into work again to get them. They're on the work computer with the rest of my porn."

"Greg you really are disgusting sometimes." Erica cringed.

Erica had presented Wilson with some gold cufflinks and two ties coloured red and blue. House had given Wilson money in a card.

"Did Cuddles not get you anything?" Erica asked her brother.

"She's giving me my present when I go back to work." House smirked.

He received two confused looks back.

"Something about having her way with me over the desk…"

The pair gave a dubious look and went back to admiring each others gifts.

"Just think. Next year there's going to be two extra people making mess." Wilson said as he started picking up some wrapping paper.

"Good. Then I can blame it on them." House said as he laid further back into his chair, he was still stuffed from the Christmas dinner prepared by Wilson and Erica.

"Oh." Erica said grabbing Wilson's hand and placing it upon her protruding stomach.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"No…wow…wait…I did." Wilson replied as a wide smile began to make his features brighten even more.

"I think we have a football player on our hands…"

"Let's hope it's not Hope."

"What's wrong with women football players?" Erica asked.

"Don't you think American Football is a little violent?"

"Are we talking about the same football?"

"I don't think we are." Wilson concluded. "Are you talking about soccer?"

"Oh. That's what it's called, still not used to the sports lingo." Erica blushed. "Here they go again…"

-------------------------------

**_January – 5th Month_**

"I hate feeling fat…" Erica sighed as they walked along the path.

"Only four more months left." Wilson reminded her.

"But I'm even fatter because there are two!"

"Look, you're beautiful however fat…" Erica shot him evils "…or skinny…" he continued "…you are. But for now we need to focus on finding a place to live."

"I know, I know." She said softening then stealing the property paper back from Wilson. She was flicking through every page quickly scanning the properties for sale. "This looks nice." Erica said pointing to a house on the back page; the details showed that it was just around the corner from the hospital.

"Yeah, that one's nice" he replied taking the paper from her hands and looking at the details.

It was within their price range, it had three bedrooms, not much work was needed and it was in close range of the hospital. Wilson couldn't see any negatives about this house.

"We can go and check it out tomorrow." Wilson said as he ripped the advertisement from the rest of the paper and placing it in his back pocket.

"So lunch then?" Erica asked him.

"Why not?"

---------------------------

They entered the house for the first time and instantly fell in love with it.

"Can we just move in now?" Erica asked the person who was showing them around.

"So you're that keen eh?" the man smiled.

"I am. How about you Jim?" Erica asked him.

"It's perfect but what's the neighbourhood like?" Wilson asked the estate agent.

"It's fairly quiet, apart from the odd ambulance going down to the hospital."

"And what about schools?"

"The schools are good. The hospital is also a part of the teaching collage so if your kid or kids wants to go into medicine they'll be just down the road."

"We'll take it then." Wilson said grasping the estate agents hand and shaking it.

-----------------------

"You're moving?" House asked shocked.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Erica replied as she packed her clothes into her suitcase.

"You're moving now?"

"Not right this second. But I thought I might as well pack."

"And you agreed to this?" House turned to ask Wilson.

"We both love the house and it's only five minutes from work."

"But you didn't think of consulting me?"

"Why would we need to ask your permission House?"

"Because…" House paused in thought. Was he just being argumentative or was it something underlying?

"You knew we had to find our own place sometime." Erica said taking House's hand in her own. "And we won't be far away."

"But you'll need a couple of days to pack everything up…" House argued.

"Well considering we both came here with a case of clothes and very little belongings it's not gonna take that much time to pack." Wilson stated.

"But who's gonna cook for me when I'm hungry?" House asked.

"Find yourself a girlfriend who will do that for you."

"I don't have time for a relationship." He grumbled.

"What about…oh what was her name?"

"Cameron?"

"No…but that's interesting you say Cameron first…" Erica smiled. "Do you still like her?"

"No." House replied quickly. "She was just the first female to pop up in my head."

"I bet she was…" Erica replied still smiling over to her brother. "So remind me why you two didn't work out…"

"Because he pushed her away." Wilson responded for House's lack of talking.

"I don't need you butting in Wilson." He growled. "She just wasn't my type…"

"Oh they're never your type. You're so fussy Greg."

"Better than falling in love with the first guy you meet."

"That's not true."

House just gave her a look and she knew she'd been defeated.

"I'm still moving and you can't change that fact. You've gotta learn how to live independently again."

"Do whatever you want ok? It seems like I'm not a part of your family anymore anyway."

"You are a part of my family Greg! But I need to get my new family sorted first. I'm not excluding you, if that's what you think."

"I don't think anything. I'm going out." House said grabbing his motorbike helmet.

"Running away from this argument isn't going to help the situation."

"Running away will get me away from your screeching voice though."

"House that was out of order!" Wilson said defending his girlfriend.

"Yeah side with her. I'm outta here." House said as he slammed the front door.

This argument hadn't finished.

**Review Please you lovely people :)**

**P.S Happy Valentines Day for tomorrow. Spread the love people :)**


	22. Moving Day

Moving Day

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry i've been away for so long but the college year is nearly over! So come June/July i assure you that i'm going to be writing so much more :)**

**Anyway for now here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

The boxes were now packed and clothes were put neatly into suitcases but House still hadn't spoken a word to either Wilson or Erica.

He had been giving them the silent treatment for the past two days and Erica was becoming more stressed then ever.

"Have we packed everything?" she asked frantically.

"Yes we have." Wilson replied as he rubbed his temples, Erica's stress was being passed onto him. "It's not like we can't come back if we've forgot something."

"Well I wouldn't put it past him to throw the object out if he found it." Erica sniped in her brother's direction.

Wilson thought that a remark like that would at least spark House's vocal chords, but he was surprised to find that House just shrugged it off. Wilson guessed that the silent treatment was a long running punishment when they were kids together.

Erica threw a dirty look at her brother and returned to looking at her boyfriend.

"So have you fixed it with work that you're not coming in tomorrow?"

"Yes…" Wilson replied, he was trying to watch the TV but Erica kept asking him questions that he was expected to answer. He couldn't just nod and pretend he was listening, he had to interact.

Now House had learned years ago to drown voices out whilst he was watching TV, so when the programme came to a break he couldn't help but smirk at an irritated Wilson.

"And you've got the keys haven't you?"

"They're attached to my car keys."

"Ok…" she seemed to calm down, or so Wilson thought… "And you haven't left anything lying around?"

"Erica!" Wilson snapped. "Will you desist? We are not moving across the country. We are moving a couple blocks away."

"But…"

"Just stop worrying ok? You've been told to take it easy, and right now you're far from calm."

"Well if you weren't being so laid back about everything I wouldn't feel the need to stress out James!"

"Look, calm down." Wilson said getting up from his seat and massaging her shoulders. "I'm going to make you some tea whilst you sit yourself down on the sofa and relax."

"Ok. But I'm only relaxing for a little while; I still need to recheck everything."

"That's my girl." Wilson smiled as he kissed her on the forehead, he left the front room and Erica looked over in House's direction again.

"Do you think this silent treatment is actually bothering me?" Erica asked.

All she was to receive in return was silence from her brother and the sound being emitted from the TV set.

"Well it isn't." she then picked up a magazine from the table and flicked a few pages in before looking up at House again. "Because we're not kids anymore. I can cope with this silent treatment." She flicked through another two pages without even taking a glance at them. "I mean I'm actually thankful for all this silence, no one to put me down…no one to ask me to make them food…" Erica saw House's mouth twitch. He was dying to say something to her and she knew he was going to crack soon.

"All in all I…"

"Will you just shut up and read your goddamn magazine properly!" House had erupted. "I'm trying to watch the TV and all you can go on about is the fact that you can cope with this silent treatment when you obviously can't. You've been dying for me to say something to you…well here it is. SHUT UP!"

Erica gave a smug smile satisfied with her achievement and right on cue Wilson came out with a blue mug full of tea.

"Did you just speak?" Wilson asked House.

House had returned back to watching TV.

"He did indeed just speak to me." Erica replied taking a sip from her cup.

"How did you do it?"

"What did I just say?" House snapped.

"I know which buttons to push now. It used to work all the time for Alice, so now it's my turn." She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"You'll have to teach me." Wilson said sipping from his own coffee mug.

"I'll pass it down to the twins. They'll have more use for it."

"How?"

"Greg is like a kid, they'll be on the same level as him."

"Ah touché."

--------------------------

The morning finally came and the moving van was outside House's apartment at nine o'clock sharp.

House however still hadn't risen from his bed.

"Do you think he'll say goodbye?" Erica asked Wilson anxiously.

"I honestly don't know." He replied as he signalled to the moving men which boxes to load up with.

"I don't want to leave on bad terms."

"We'll just see." He said as Wilson kissed Erica's cheek and left her side.

She rubbed her stomach worriedly as she watched each box being loaded into the van whilst Wilson brought down the rest of the boxes.

"Any movement?" she asked him.

"None that I heard." He replied solemnly.

"Well let's go then." Erica said down heartened, she refused to look back at the apartment because she was hurt that her brother wouldn't even get up to say goodbye to them.

Wilson took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"It'll be great when we get there."

"I hope so."

They both got in the car and Wilson started the ignition, however within the apartment House woke up with a start.

He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the bottle of Vicodin; House popped the top off and tipped the little white pill in his hand.

'_I need some water._' He thought to himself as he reached over to his cane.

He pulled himself out of bed and opened the bedroom door and made for the kitchen. It was only then that he realised the apartment was silent.

"Wilson!" he called out. "Bloss!" when he received no reply back he gave out a sigh. "Oh crap."

The silence was broken from his phone ringing, his heart lightening a little he grabbed the receiver thinking that they'd forgotten something.

"Yeah?"

"House, we need you to come in now, we have a case." It was Cameron.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, the patient presents with dizziness, vertigo, loss of balance, hearing loss and involuntary eye movement."

"Sounds like a problem with the ears."

"We checked them and we didn't find any problems."

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

"I…I'm sorry. But we need you on this." Cameron stuttered.

"I'll be in, in an hour."

"Goodbye House."

Silence overwhelmed the apartment again and he felt loneliness, it was the first time in months since he'd felt like this. No doubt Erica would be pissed off at him because he hadn't been bothered to say goodbye her, but this time it wasn't to be mean to her it was genuinely accidental.

But Erica wouldn't see it that way.

**Review please :)**


End file.
